


Eternal Return

by Erix



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 05:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 35,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erix/pseuds/Erix
Summary: 2014年6月发表





	1. 上

If we affirm one moment, we thus affirm not only ourselves but all existence. For nothing is self-sufficient, neither in us ourselves nor in things; and if our soul has trembled with happiness and sounded like a harp string just once, all eternity was needed to produce this one event - and in this single moment of affirmation all eternity was called good, redeemed, justified, and affirmed.   
  
——Nietzsche, Friedrich   
  
 **Chapter 1**  
  
瘦弱的金发男孩儿第五次被打倒在地。他双手撑着粗糙的砂石地面，摇摇晃晃的再次爬起来，男孩儿觉得手肘和膝盖疼得要命，双手手掌都擦破了皮，汗水顺着额头流进眼睛里，让他的视线变得有点模糊。起码那个可怜的小姑娘Susan保住了她的午饭盒，Steve Rogers心想，他是绝对不会向几个欺负女孩儿的混蛋低头的。   
  
“嘿，看看这个小个子！他腿细得就像柴火棍儿！”名叫Karl Argus的高个子男孩儿对他的弟弟Mark大声说道。   
  
“所以还是适合在地上爬比较稳当吧，哈哈哈。”大笑着，Mark又给了Steve一脚，Steve退后了两步，重心不稳，再次坐到了坚硬的地面上，他右脚的鞋子掉了下来。Steve想伸手去捡鞋，却被扑上来的Karl抢了先。Karl拎着白色帆布鞋的鞋带，恶狠狠的看着Steve。   
  
“既然你爬着走路，鞋子也没必要了，不如我们替你扔掉？”Mark说着又在Steve的肩膀上踢了一脚。   
  
“我看应该烧掉他的鞋子，省得他自己去捡回来！”围攻Steve的第三个男孩儿Eli Levy从裤兜里摸出他从家里偷带到学校的一盒火柴，点燃了一根，在Steve的注视下慢慢把橘黄色的火苗移向Steve的鞋子。那可是双新鞋啊，Steve不甘心的想。   
  
“嘿！”突然间Eli被人从背后推了一把，往前踉跄了一步，差点摔倒，手上燃着的火柴也掉在地上熄灭了。在Argus兄弟的注意力都被吸引到Eli身后的时候，Steve趁机爬了起来，冲上去抢回了自己的鞋子，然后一片混战开始了，第五个男孩儿加入到了对战中，新来的小伙子身体灵活，动作矫健，他一个人就打跑了Eli和Karl。   
  
Mark不死心的想最后再给Steve一拳，却被Steve躲了过去。Steve看准机会抡起手里的鞋子砸在对方的脑袋上。Mark气急败坏的还想还手，但看到逐渐逼近的功夫了得的陌生人，他咬了咬牙，也只好随着两个同伙一起跑走了。   
  
Steve一边喘着气，一边盯着眼前陌生的男孩儿，对方穿着Steve同一所学校的短袖校服上衣，衣服只有一半掖在裤子里，另一半耷拉在外面，他穿着军绿色的棉布长裤，裤子长得拖到地上，裤脚也磨破了一大块。Steve警惕的摆好架势，以提防对方的攻击。   
  
“你还要再打一架吗？”Steve问道。   
  
“噢不不不！我是来救你的好吗……天啊，其实早就想揍那帮家伙了，可怜的Susan，一天要被他们欺负三回，居然让你这种小家伙替她出头，实在是太丢脸了啊。”深棕色头发的男孩儿不好意思的挠了挠头，“我叫James Barnes。……但是没人管我叫James！同学管我叫Barnes。”   
  
Steve对侥幸得救的状况有点摸不着头脑，只好接着Barnes的解说问了一句为什么不叫James。   
  
“为什么？因为我们班见鬼的出了四个James！James Miller Johnson，他用了自己的中间名Miller；Mats James Cooper，他原本用中间名，只好改用Mats；James Lebon，他没有中间名，所以大家决定管他叫James；我可不打算用我那该死的中间名，James Buchanan Barnes，用中间名？开什么玩笑！所以只好让他们叫Barnes了。”Barnes一副悲壮脸捂着胸口。   
  
“你可以自己给自己起个名字嘛，Buchannan……你可以叫Buck，Bucky。”Steve看看男孩儿乱糟糟的短发和表情丰富的面孔，他觉得Barnes实在和Bucky这个名字很衬。   
  
“Bucky……Bucky？听起来不错！”James Barnes笑了起来，他的笑容真诚又友善。   
  
Steve喜欢他的笑容。   
  
“我还不知道你叫什么名字，你是低年级的对吗，小家伙？”   
  
“Steve Rogers。我不是什么小家伙，我已经五年级了。”   
  
“哈？还真看不出来，Steve，你得多吃点，你看起来比我的弟弟还小一圈，他才三年级。走吧！我还没吃午饭，咱们先得去Mrs. Garcia那清理一下你的伤口，然后去吃午饭，我要饿爆了。”   
  
自此之后，James Barnes用起了Bucky这个名字，而Steve和Bucky成为了好朋友。   
  
^ ^ ^ ^   
  
Steve生活在单亲家庭，他的父亲很早就去世了，母亲在医院工作，收入尚可。但Steve从小体弱多病，也给母亲带来了不小的负担。在学校里Steve总是因病缺课，外加上他木讷的性格，同学自然跟他不熟悉，Steve一直试图加入别人的小团体，但每次尝试都遭到冷漠对待，这让小Steve变得缺乏自信。每次跟生人搭话他都要想了又想，但往往还是会说出一些奇怪又令人尴尬的话题，虽然从来没有放弃过努力尝试，但Steve逐渐痛恨起总是词不达意的自己。   
  
与Steve正相反，比他高一年级的Bucky在学校里极受同龄人喜爱，同年级的男孩儿基本人人都认识Bucky，女孩子提到Barnes的名字都会扭捏害羞起来，所有的小团体都愿意拉Bucky入伙。Bucky是个活泼爱笑又健谈的男孩儿，他对陌生人总是友好又热情，Bucky贪玩儿得很，玩儿起什么来又都很在行。也许他有点爱捉弄人，但却从不开过火的玩笑，从不欺负弱小，也不介意道歉，所以没人不喜欢和他交朋友。Steve觉得能和这种人物成为朋友，简直太不可思议了，Steve从不为了收获褒奖和认同而坚持正义，但Bucky的出现还是让小Steve又逐渐的找回了自信心。他心里更加相信上天自有公允，也许Steve一直也没交到什么好朋友，只是为了在等这最好的一个。   
  
自从认识了Bucky，一切都变得不一样了，Steve不再需要为了让自己显得有趣而字斟句酌的讲话（虽然他以往的尝试本来也不怎么成功），Bucky好像从一开始就认定了Steve是个有趣的家伙，无论去哪里玩都会带着他，他们无话不谈，Steve会把自己那些又正经又夸张的想法告诉Bucky，对方从来不会像别人一样嘲笑他，反而对他充满了鼓励。开始的时候，Steve对他与Bucky的关系缺少安全感，Bucky毕竟有三分钟热的坏毛病，指不定哪天就会厌烦了他的小跟班，但是这一直都没有发生。半个学期之后，Bucky因为翻院墙而摔伤了腿，足足修养了四个月，错过了期末考试，结果被老师勒令留级，和Steve成了同班，自此之后两个男孩儿的关系就更加亲密自然了，放松下来的Steve实际上是个嘴上不输人的小家伙，有时候相互调侃，连Bucky也会败下阵来。   
  
“嘿，Steve，嗯……我想跟你说个事儿。”一天放学后，Bucky把Steve找到操场上，扭扭捏捏的踢着脚底下的石头块。   
  
这一点也不像他认识的Bucky，Steve心想，他有种不好的预感，也许Bucky终于对他感到厌烦了？Steve搜索着自己的记忆，试图回忆最近有没有对Bucky开过什么过火的玩笑。   
  
“事情是这样的……嗯……我父母马上就要去旅行了，是别人赠送的车票，他们没办法改时间，他们走的前一天是……呃……我的生日……我妈说她没时间替我准备生日派对了，只能烤一个小蛋糕，我只能邀请一个朋友，你说这有多不公平！我告诉她说我至少已经向十个同学保证今年的生日聚会一定会超级棒，现在只剩下了一个名额，即使请到家里也没什么好玩儿的！但是她跟我说：‘啊，James，那你就得学着取舍、挑最重要的，而且这一个要不要请你随便。’你说这叫什么事？”Bucky婆婆妈妈的念叨着自己对母亲的不满。   
  
“已经订好的旅行……也是没办法的事情啊，Bucky，别怪你妈妈了。”Steve不明白Bucky到底想跟他说什么。   
  
“……嗯，但是无论如何……，我过生日的时候，你愿意来我家做客吗？三月十号，下周三，不要期待太多了，真的只有一个小蛋糕。”Bukcy红着脸，偷偷瞄了两下Steve。   
  
Steve简直不知道该说什么好，Bucky至少有两个年级上百号的朋友，但是他却说Steve是最重要的那一个，Steve心里又感动又觉得难以置信。“你确定不想请Frank而要邀请我吗？”   
  
“你在说什么呀，当然是邀请你啦Steve！我就是担心没什么好玩的你不愿意来……”   
  
“Bucky，我当然愿意了！”Steve笑着接受了邀请。   
  
Bucky的眼睛一下子亮了起来，他一把搂住Steve的脖子，狠狠在他头上揉了揉了。“太好了，那就这么说定了！”   
  
^ ^ ^ ^   
  
Steve的性格里就没有妥协这条线，但这种坚持并不是为了证明自己，而单纯只是为了做正确的事情，这点大多数人都无法看到。外人总误解Steve Rogers，认为他爱逞强但实际上却弱得不行。暮春时节Bucky和Steve还有其他几个男孩儿一起去湖边玩，他们看到了岸边大树长歪了的树枝，要比试谁有勇气从岸边的树杈上跳水，这种事情Bucky永远是首当其冲的，骨折一次可没办法给Bucky教训。但是Steve则非常犹豫。   
  
“嘿，Steve，害怕了吗？”一个男孩儿开玩笑的推了Steve一把。   
  
“才没有，我当然敢，那又没多高，但是天气太冷了，我妈不准我下湖游泳……”Steve看着已经脱光衣服爬上树，一个猛子扎进水里的Bucky，摇了摇头。   
  
“不要找借口啦！胆小就是胆小！妈妈的乖宝宝Steve Rogers！”   
  
“才不是因为胆小。”Steve咬着嘴唇说道，“我也能办得到。”   
  
岸上的几个男孩都一脸嘲讽的丢下Steve，跳水游泳去了。Steve一个人坐在岸边上，拿出速写本，开始画他的画，他描了湖岸边的树木，画出阳光下闪闪发光的水面，水里有几个嬉戏的男孩儿，Steve抬头的时候Bucky正好摆脱了旁边打闹的同伴，在水里笑着向他挥手。Steve用橡皮把所有的人物全擦掉了，只画了一个面向岸边挥着手臂的少年。   
  
傍晚回家的时候，Bucky一边甩着自己湿漉漉的头发，一边笑着对Steve说，“你不能游泳真是好可惜啊！错过了好玩的。”   
  
Steve则认真的看了Bucky一眼，他觉得自己有必要向好朋友澄清一下事实，“Bucky，我并不是不敢跳水，只不过真的不能游泳，我不想给我母亲添麻烦。”   
  
Bucky大声笑了起来，“啊啊？谁说你不敢跳水啊！？Steve Rogers可是见义勇为，以一敌三的勇敢少年！没有什么是他不敢做的！”   
  
“Bucky，我是认真的。”Steve有点不满的撅了撅嘴。   
  
Bucky停止了笑，转过身把Steve拦下来，和他面对面的站着，双手搭在他的肩膀上，“伙计，我也是认真的。你比我们都要勇敢的多呢，而且你还知道不用为了这点小打小闹逞强而证明自己，我妈说我该向你多学学。”   
  
那天Steve几乎感动得想哭，想想看，如果自己心目中最勇敢的人站在面前，告诉你他认为你才是更勇敢的那一个，没有哪个男孩儿不会为此而激动万分吧。即使表扬并不在Steve的愿望清单上，但是少年还是因为同伴的认可受到了莫大的鼓舞。Steve暗暗发誓要努力做一个勇敢的男孩，起码不能让Bucky失望。   
  
  
 **∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞**  
  
  
Bucky坐在圆环型的会议桌旁，右手拖着下巴，左手的四个金属手指顺次轻轻敲着桌面，发出微不可闻的声响，他的机械手的敏感性和灵活度已经可以和他完好的右手媲美了，Bucky很享受这种进步，一不小心就养成了金属手指敲桌子的坏毛病，好在他能完美的控制力度，不影响周遭的人。   
  
“好了，任务就是这样，大家有什么问题吗？”站在大屏幕前的Maria Hill背着手环视了会议桌旁的几位超级英雄：Tony Stark，Steve Rogers，Natasha Romanoff，以及Bucky Barnes。一条金属手臂举了起来，大家都看向Bucky。   
  
“中士？”   
  
“我不想参加这次行动。”Bucky放下手，十指交叉，右手轻轻蹭着左手的五指，这是他最近养成的另一个坏毛病。   
  
“你愿意说明一下原因吗？”Maria不疾不徐的问道。Tony则耸了耸肩，翻了个白眼，“伙计，你都加入Avengers三个月了，还在试用期，第一个任务就打算撩挑子，给HR留下的印象可不好！”   
  
“我认识你们说的这个基地，我曾经被关在这里，目标人物Dr. Rosenthal，他是冬兵项目的主要负责人之一，你们知道我的脑袋——”说着Bucky轻轻敲了敲自己的太阳穴，“我的脑袋被他们搞的一团糟，还是尽量和那个地方保持点距离比较稳妥。”   
  
Maria想了想，点了点头，看向Natasha，Natasha立刻会意，“JARVIS，叫Barton来会议室。”   
  
^ ^ ^ ^   
  
“我希望你们找我有什么重要的事情，楼底下那个混蛋仍然没有招供，要是今天结束之前无法取得敌人的海运舱号，我们就要眼看着外星武器被运送离境了。”Clint一进会议室就不满的抱怨起来。   
  
“审问的工作我们已经安排别人接手了，现在你要和队长一起参加明天的任务。”Maria说到。   
  
Clint不解的看看正在搓手指的Bucky——应该被委派这次任务的原定人选。   
  
“队长的老战友看到了旧敌人吓软了脚，他不肯去。”Tony斜眼瞧了瞧Bucky。   
  
“嘿！谁吓软脚呀！？我上战场杀纳粹的时候你爸比你现在还年轻呢。”Bucky不满的嘟哝起来。   
  
Maria打断了二人的争执，把Bucky不适宜执行本次任务的理由向Clint解释了一下。   
  
Clint抱着手臂摇了摇头，对Bucky说道，“嘿，老兄，这次我不得不同意铁皮侠的说法，我也被那个外星神洗过脑，但你不能总逃避你的敌人，这次我替你，但是下不为例。”   
  
Tony做了一个“没错”的口型。Bucky余光看到Steve苦笑着摇了摇头，他瞥了撇嘴，但是没再说话。散会的时候，Tony又跑过来对他说，“我们花了大功夫修你这根古董科技的铁棍子，你不能光吃饭不干活，美国队长可不是我们这的头头，就算你和他关系好也不能……”   
  
“Stark，你也就是想看看他机械手臂的实战效果，不要再纠缠不休了。”Natasha直接打断了Tony的话，Tony则被人抓到了小心思，只能故作镇定的辩解道，“我们可是超级英雄团队，不带这么怯场的。”说完就飞快的走掉了。Natasha拍了拍Bucky的肩膀，让他别担心。Steve和Clint开始准备第二天详细的作战计划，并安排部署手下的分工。   
  
Bucky一个人回到了他在Avengers大楼里的房间。说是普通住所，Bucky的房间更像是个禁闭室或者军营房。这间房子包括其中嵌套的洗浴间总共二十平米大小，单人床钉在墙壁上，写字台和书架也都是从墙壁延展出来的，衣柜里有几件基本款式的单色T恤和棉布长裤，Bucky每日更换的衣物都可以直接丢进墙上通往清洁间的垃圾门，第二天整洁的新衣物就会出现在衣柜里。房间的天花板上镶着一个吊环把手，地上放着一只可调重量的哑铃，这些是他自己要求的，毕竟Bucky必须不断锻炼自己的右手，才能保持与机械左臂的平衡感。除了一个PDA以外，他的屋子里没有任何私人物品。   
  
好吧，这里的住宿条件也没那么差，Bucky心想，至少除了健身、训练、学习和看心理医生，他什么劳动都不用做。Bucky已经恢复记忆三个多月了，精神状态也逐渐稳定了下来，头一个月里Avengers不得不把Bucky锁在屋子里，以防他半夜暴走，而现在不需要申请，Bucky就可以随意在大楼内活动，他和Stark公司的员工一起在食堂吃饭，并使用Stark公司的健身房和专职心理咨询师。Steve和他谈过隐瞒身份的问题，毕竟美国队长和特工黑寡妇在过去的一段时间里都站在舆论的风口浪尖上，Bucky只能保留他的名字，但是获得了新的社保号，现在的James Barnes于1982年出生在捷克，1992年移民美国，只是Stark公司的普通技术人员之一，工资也是定期打到账上，难怪Stark要嫌他光吃饭不干活。Bucky懊恼的想着，果然是拿人手短吃人嘴软啊。   
  
“叮——”听见门铃声Bucky跑到门口打开门，看见Steve站在外面，正左顾右盼，这家伙真是一点都没变，Bucky心想，从他们第一年认识，Bucky邀请Steve来家里参加他的生日聚会开始，每次给他开门，Steve都是这样东张西望的，想想那已经是二十年前……噢不，八十年前的事情了。中间这段时间，简直就像一场可怕的噩梦。   
  
“怎么样还顺利吗？”Bucky把Steve请进屋，他让Steve坐在屋里唯一一把椅子上，自己坐到床上。   
  
“都安排好了，看起来并不困难。本来想让你看一下最终部署，毕竟你在那里呆过，但是好像也没什么必要了。”Steve笑了笑。   
  
Bucky觉得心往下沉了几寸，“确实我的记忆也仍然缺少许多细节，八成帮不上忙。……嘿，Steve，你知道我才不是害怕他们对吧？我宁可自己去跟你搭档！但是如果有什么闪失我不想连累你，毕竟我已经三个月没离开过这个楼了，关于我的脑子，所有的情况都是未知数。”   
  
Steve听了先是睁大眼睛觉得惊讶，然后再次笑了起来，“天啊Buck，别听Tony的，他就是想让JARVIS把你的手臂实战数据表填满而已。再说了，你可是在手臂受损的情况下，干掉了二十人的九头蛇暗杀小队，自己逃出来的。这世界上还有什么你不敢干的事情吗？”   
  
“我是认真的，Steve。”   
  
“噢Bucky，”Steve表情温和的看着他，认真的说道，“我也不是开玩笑，你是我认识的最勇敢的人之一，没人会小看你的。经历了这么多，如果不是你的话，我觉得没人能够坚持下来，恢复平常心。再耐心等等吧，我们已经等了七十年，这点耐心还是有的。”   
  
Bucky不好意思的低下头，“哎，被美国队长这么夸奖我真是太荣幸了。”   
  
“所以Steve Rogers的夸奖就一文不值吗？”Steve开玩笑的反问道。   
  
“混蛋，别瞎解释我说得话，你知道我不是这个意思。”   
  
“Bucky，无论是上学的时候、战场上、现在还是将来，我都得指望你，你永远也不会让我失望，过去不会，现在不会，将来更不会。这不是希望，我知道这些都是事实，不会改变。我只希望自己可以变得更好，也不要辜负你。美国队长需要你，Steve Rogers更需要你。”   
  
Bucky觉得胸口暖暖的，而且这话听起来有些熟悉，他觉得自己和Steve之间曾经有过类似的对话。Bucky抽了抽鼻子，“当然不会叫你失望了，没事撑的突然变这么正经干嘛？我记得你原先也是这样，随手送你个贺年卡都要回复说这对你很重要……”   
  
“这次明明是你先开的头！再说了……我可不像一过圣诞就会收到一柜子卡片的某人，那个时候只有你送贺卡给我。”   
  
Bucky低下头，他回忆起和Steve一起上学的光景，回忆起那些他希望找回的单纯的快乐。他想Steve从小就懂得珍视这些经历，而自己直到后来才明白，那一点一滴的幸福感，都值得更认真的对待。   
  
“祝你们明天好运，队长。”Bucky抬起右手握成拳头。   
  
Steve也抬起右拳和Bucky碰了一下，带着美国队长生动又自信的招牌笑容。   
  
“后天见，中士。”   
  
 **Chapter 2**  （含Bucky/OFC，请避雷！）  
  
“哈！你们快来看，Bucky Barnes要报名参加——舞、蹈、社！”身材瘦小的少年Frank Woodland抓着一张满是折痕的报纸在教室里一边跑一边叫。高个子的Bucky在后面气急败坏的追他，大吼着“快还给我！混蛋Frank！”Frank小巧灵活，飞快的逃出了教室，跑到了过道里，Bucky也跟着冲了出去，路上还撞翻了两个课桌，Steve听见几个男生笑着窃窃私语，女生们开始三五成群的议论起来，其中有几个姑娘也拿过了他们学校的校报，开始翻找舞蹈社招学员报名表的那页。   
  
没过两分钟，Bucky气呼呼的攥着他的报名表走进来，坐回到自己的座位上，然后仰头在教室里大吼了一句，“老子就是要报舞、蹈、社！你们谁他妈敢笑我就揍谁！”班里叽叽喳喳的声音全都静了下来，刚进门的历史女老师故作严肃的训斥了Bucky一句，然后自己没忍住，噗的笑了出来。Bucky看着老太太慈祥的笑脸，完全无法发作，挫败的把脸贴在课桌上，全班都哄笑了起来。“快救救我Steve……我的好名声全毁了。”Steve也朝Bucky笑了笑，“别担心啦，你名声倒是不少，好的却没几个，没什么可毁的了。”   
  
“混蛋……”Bucky故作忧郁的揉着自己的胸口。   
  
不过无论如何Bucky仍然在高中一入学就加入了学校的舞蹈社，成了学员。不仅如此，经过Frank的宣传，全年级都知道了五班那个帅气的小伙子要加入舞蹈社，于是这一年，舞蹈社的新社员暴增，他们不得不淘汰了那些手脚完全无法协调的姑娘以及只是为了看姑娘而报名的小伙子。   
  
Bucky喜欢跳舞的事情连Steve都不知情。朋友们之间议论起来都觉得Bucky一定是喜欢上了某个姑娘，这个姑娘一定是舞蹈社的某个大美人，而且还是这个学校里唯一一个对Bucky的魅力免疫的女孩。故事越编越离谱，直到有一天，Steve都忍不住问Bucky是不是喜欢上了舞蹈社里的某人。   
  
“哪有什么舞蹈社的姑娘啊……我觉得咱们班的Lucy还不错，还有三班的Joy，不过她们不都和你一起在画油画啊。我真不明白，明明上课的时候就已经全都在画画了，业余时间参加社团还要画画……”   
  
“所以你是真的很喜欢跳舞喽？”   
  
“当然是真喜欢了，和你喜欢画画一样。”Bucky说着站起身，端好手臂优雅的原地转了一圈，然后看向Steve，”嘿不许笑！而且等到期末的舞会上，会很占便宜的Steve，你也应该来学学。”   
  
^ ^ ^ ^   
  
当然Bucky的决策永远是有先见之明的，到了期末舞会，大家都开始忙忙叨叨的学起了舞步，毕竟谁也不想错过他们人生中第一次正经的舞会。   
  
“你要邀请谁去参加呢Steve？”Bucky坐在Steve的课桌上，翻着他的素描本。   
  
“……没有谁，我想我不会去了。”Steve有点郁闷的告诉Bucky。即使升上了高中，Steve仍然不是女孩子们中意的类型，很少有女孩儿主动跟他说话，而Steve去搭话的时候也总是被回避。他告诉Bucky自己尝试邀请了班里的Fiona，她看起来是个和善的小个子姑娘，而且平时也不介意和Steve说话，但是对方早就有了舞伴。当然他还失败了两三回，决定还是不要自找没趣了。Steve不会告诉Bucky那些Fiona以外的女孩子们是怎么嘲弄他的，她们让Steve觉得和女生相处真是比和男生相处还可怕，女孩子伤人虽然不用拳头，但是并不代表她们带来的伤害值更低。   
  
“那可不行！我们得给你找个舞伴，我要去参加舞会，不能不带着我的好哥们儿，让我来想想办法。”   
  
“还是算了，跳舞我也不怎么在行，你不用非要带着我去舞会上看我出丑，Bucky。”   
  
“嘿！这么说不公平。我从来没有想过让你出丑。”Bucky不满的抱怨起来，Steve也觉得自己说错了话，但是他也是有自尊心的，何必要自讨没趣呢？   
  
但是Bucky在某些方面非常固执，他开始在自己的舞蹈社给Steve寻觅舞伴，开始的时候Steve不想打击Bucky的积极性，还会问一句进展，在Bucky屡次失败之后，两个人都对这个话题缄口不提了。但是Steve知道Bucky仍然没有放弃，终于有一天早晨，Bucky兴高采烈的来找Steve上学。   
  
“你猜怎么着？我想到了一个完美的计划！你可以和Rebeca一起出席舞会！”Rebeca是Bucky小两岁的妹妹，比他们低一个年级，虽然她还没有升上高中，但是学校舞会并没规定不许带低年级的舞伴。   
  
“Rebeca也想学跳舞，我告诉她说如果想让我教她，就必须跟我们一起去舞会，当然她高兴坏了，去参加高中舞会根本就不算是什么代价，简直是倒贴。总之她同意了，从今天开始，每天放学就到我家去练舞，我和我的舞伴Neta一起交你和Rebeca。”   
  
Steve认识Bucky的妹妹，Rebeca是个和Bucky性子一模一样的小姑娘，Steve经常说他们拉出来一看就知道是兄妹。Steve对自己好友的弟妹有一种兄长情谊，Rebeca也喜欢Steve来家里做客，但是做舞伴的问题在于，Rebeca的学习速度比Steve快太多了。   
  
从第一天开始，凡是Bucky和Neta示范过一次的动作，Rebeca马上能记住节拍，有样学样的踩对步子，而Steve就总也记不住。向前三步，向后两步，停顿，转身展臂……Steve不知道为什么这些看起来很简单的动作操作起来那么难，他不断被自己绊到，或者忘记抓住Rebeca的手，或者踩到对方的脚，直到比他还小一岁的女孩子忍不住向哥哥抱怨道，“Steve简直比Anthony还笨！”Anthony是Rebeca的胞胎弟弟。   
  
为了兑现与Rebeca的承诺，Bucky只好让妹妹和自己一起练习，让Neta给Steve当陪练。对于一个十几岁的小女孩儿来讲，Neta已经是一个很有耐心的老师了，但是她也没能坚持超过四十分钟。“噢Bucky，我觉着这根本行不通！”   
  
“好吧，让我们休息会儿。”Bucky宣布，Rebeca带着Neta去拿饮料和母亲给他们做的点心，Bucky有点恼火的看着累得瘫在沙发上的Steve。   
  
“对不起Bucky，我实在是不适合干这个。”   
  
“哎……”Bucky叹了口气，“再多练两天，你只需要学会一支舞就够了。”   
  
Steve不想让Bucky太扫兴，就又站起来，自己架着手臂迈了两步。Bucky则抓住Steve的手，另一只手搭在他肩上，“好吧我来教你。”   
  
Steve很自然的搂住Bucky的腰，跟着他向前迈了一步，抬头正看见端着食物进来的两个女孩儿，Steve脸一红，就要往后撤，Bucky抓着他不肯放手。“Rogers，你今天必须记住这几步才有东西吃！”   
  
“哥，你女步跳得也挺熟练嘛！”Rebeca故意笑话起Bucky，Neta也附和着说Bucky在舞蹈社的时候不仅给男生做示范，有时候还得给女生做示范。Steve觉得Bucky的脸色也有点红得不正常，但是他仍然抓着Steve不肯放手。   
  
实际上和Bucky一起练习Steve进步要快一些，因为Bucky不像Neta习惯于跟随男伴的节奏，他即使跳女步也习惯于自己领舞，这让Steve觉得轻松许多，但他仍然没少踩Bucky的脚。但是谢天谢地，到了舞会的那天，Steve总算是没有在舞池里丢人现眼。   
  
不过和所有其他人比起来，Bucky和Neta简直就是人群里的明星组合，让人艳羡。Frank说如果他早知道今日，自己也去报那个该死的舞蹈社了。   
  
因为只是高中活动，宵禁还是必须遵守的，舞会九点就散场了，Neta搭朋友父母的车回了家，Steve和Bucky先把Rebeca赶回了屋里，两个人又在Bucky家门口的台阶上坐了一会儿。   
  
“今天过得还不错不是吗？”Bucky评价道。   
  
“噢Bucky，我想下次我可不去了，这种活动还是不太适合我，我宁可留在家里画画。”Steve坦白的说道，他怕Bucky觉得失望，又补充了一句，“但是今天确实不错，体验过就行了。”   
  
Bucky并不介意，他说Steve没必要和他有相同的爱好。   
  
“你为什么这么喜欢跳舞呢Bucky？我是说……这确实挺出人意料的……”   
  
“呃……我说了你不许笑！”   
  
Steve伸出两根手指指天发誓。   
  
“跳舞是个双人活动，两个人要合拍，要心有灵犀。我喜欢这种不言自明的默契，你必须得有个好舞伴，跳舞是两个人分享的体验。我觉得我大概很喜欢这种与喜欢的人共同经历’的概念。噢，当然不是说我喜欢Neta，也不是不喜欢她，她是个好朋友。这和我非要叫你去参加舞会是一个概念，Steve。也许没人明白我是什么意思……但是我希望有一天你能体会，能找到一个人，你信得过，又了解，两个人在一起可以忘记全世界，就伴着音乐翩翩起舞……”   
  
“你什么时候变成了个浪漫主义的？”Steve最后问道。   
  
“我一直都是！”Bucky笑着对Steve眨了眨眼睛。“我是个该死的浪漫主义，喜欢跳舞，还他妈有英雄崇拜情结！”   
  
几年后当Steve在那辆通往美军秘密实验室的汽车上，和他的上级女特工提到关于跳舞的话题时，他想起自己已经上了前线的挚友在第一次高中舞会结束后对他说的话，他想他终于理解了Bucky喜欢跳舞的理由，跳舞是两个人之间一种私密的交流，你必须找到正确的舞伴。   
  
Bucky能看到许多人的优点，他喜欢与人交往、享受交谈，所以Bucky和许许多多的姑娘一起跳舞。而Steve对周遭抱有更多的看法，当然他尊敬每一个陌生人，但却并不想和所有人跳舞，Steve还需要等待他那个正确的舞伴。   
  
  
∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞  
  
  
Bucky站在Maria的办公室门口，等着Steve和Clint任务汇报结束。这次的剿灭行动比他们想象中多花了一天时间，他们在秘密基地的地下室又发现了嵌套的秘密基地，里面收藏了大量的纸质资料，他们调派人手悄悄把这些上个世纪的老古董运回了Avengers大厦。   
  
自动门哗的打开了，Steve和Clint道别后向Bucky走了过来，“现在几点了？难道我已经迟到了？”   
  
Steve说得是他和Bucky每周三次的谈话时间，这是Bruce Banner博士交代给他们的例行活动。当摆脱了九头蛇的洗脑程序、恢复记忆的Bucky Barnes第一次从治疗室清醒过来的时候，他的头脑里一片空白，他甚至忘了该怎么呼吸，大口大口的喘着气，就好像新生的婴儿一样，他身边有一个温柔的声音不断向他重复着他的姓名、生日和出生地。Bucky对着那双充满关切的蓝色眸子眨了眨眼，他认识这个人。   
  
“我是Steve Rogers，我们从小就认识，我们一直都是好朋友。”   
  
于是Bucky回想起了这个名字，以及和这个名字相关联的一些过去，“Steve……”他重复道，面前的男人抓着他的手几乎喜极而泣。但是Bucky想不起来更多的事情。   
  
Bruce告诉Bucky说他的记忆已经完全恢复了，但是并不代表他可以马上回忆起一切，相反的Bucky可能什么都记不起来，打个比方来说，他们清空了Bucky大脑所有的缓存以消除九头蛇对他的预定程序，所以除了那些静态的记忆，什么都没有留下，现在的Bucky不知道自己应该想起什么，自然什么也不会想起来，他无法调动那些记忆。Bucky需要一个大脑复健的过程，他之前所掌握的技术和知识在需要运用的时候自然会率先回归，但是关于过去的记忆因为没有实际的需求，所以只能通过外界刺激才能回想起来。当然了，就连Bruce这些解释，也是在Bucky多少了解了自身经历之后才听明白的。   
  
Bruce还说这是个好现象，因为如果Bucky九十年的记忆夹杂着个人感情在一瞬间全部被调到大脑表层，那样带来的心理冲击必然会使人精神崩溃，现在Bucky的记忆都沉睡在最深层，等着他一点一点重新发现。   
  
所以最初的时候Bucky每天都会按照时间顺序阅读观看大量关于自己的文献和影像，他慢慢便可以回忆起自己所阅读和观看的情节都是真实发生过的，他能回想起当时的场景和声音，远比他读到或看到的更具体生动（他还可以分辨出哪些是实事求是的记叙，哪些经过了后期加工）。当Bucky休息睡眠的时候，有些冲击性较强的记忆碎片和不可控制的激烈情感会不受控制的浮上表层，让Bucky变得狂躁不安，但是随着Bucky在白天回想起越来越多事情，这种不受控制的记忆冲击慢慢消失了。   
  
当然因为官方对Bucky生平的记录只有那些纸上或录像带里留下的片段，远远比不上Steve对Bucky的记忆来得丰富，所以Bruce让Steve把他们过去的经历一点一点讲给Bucky听。自此之后Bucky和Steve每周见面，Steve会给他讲起过去的往事，开始的时候他只能回忆起那些画面，但是加上新的生活经历，久而久之他会回忆起那些他作为孩童的感受，回忆起他喜欢的颜色和食物，他喜欢与之交往的人物性格。   
  
Steve耐心的帮助和他花来陪伴Bucky的时间让Bucky觉得非常感动。Bucky重新和Steve成为了朋友，他这才回想起Steve本来就是他少年时最好的朋友，Bucky回忆起他们对彼此的信任和友爱，第一次抵抗不住感情的冲击哭了起来，他对Steve说，“妈的，我真不敢相信自己竟然忘了你。”Steve则把Bucky的脑袋按在自己的肩膀上对他说没关系，“我知道你总会想起来的。”此后Bucky回忆起了很多他们少年时的经历，他觉得自己和Steve的关系又回复到了七十年前，Bucky知道Steve自我牺牲沉入冰海的事情，他不得不感叹命运。如果今天Steve已经不在了，那么Bucky永远也无法恢复成过去的Bucky，他需要Steve的记忆，才能重新变得完整。   
  
“嘿，伙计，我打算跟Maria商量了一下，我觉得老把你关在这里也不太合适。正好这次任务结束之后我也可以休息休息，我们可以出去旅行，就一周那种，你现在已经恢复的差不多了，我想也不会出现什么我应付不了的情况。”   
  
“我不知道Steve……我倒是没什么意见，但是我看不出来现在出去有什么意义，我觉得你要是真想休假可能不带着我会更轻松一点……”   
  
“Bucky，听着，在你回来之前，Natasha每次问我周末有没有出去玩，我都只能说我的老朋友都死光了，找谁去玩？现在你回来了……我想我除了坐在这每周跟你说那些有的没的，不如一起做点更实际的事情。我知道你觉得自己已经想起够多的事情了，对于Avengers也是，别人只需要你想起来自己是个好人、为好人作战就可以了，但是对于我来说，我希望你能想起那些你喜欢做的事情，要是放在过去，每次都是你死皮赖脸的把我拽出去玩儿，还记得吗？”   
  
Bucky知道Steve说得没错，他可以回想起还是男孩儿的自己有多么调皮捣蛋，完全是个让大人头疼的对象，但是现在他完全感觉不到小时候那种好兴致，也许这都是因为还没经历过的原因，Bruce告诉过Bucky，只有新经历才能让他想起过去。   
  
“好吧，就听你的，Tony大概要发飙了，像我这种还没上岗就先请假的好员工……”   
  
“别管Tony了，现在他有一大堆事情要忙，我们从基地获取的那些古董资料都被他收走了，他顾不上你的。”   
  
^ ^ ^ ^   
  
Bruce对Steve和Bucky的出游计划格外支持，在所有的Avengers成员里，Bruce是唯一一个把Bucky当做病人，真心希望他完全康复的人。而其他人虽然完全没有恶意，但他们并不会为Bucky的个人健康太上心，他们更多关注这个新同伴是不是像美国队长所说的那么可靠。   
  
总之Bruce告诉Tony和Maria他觉得是时候让Bucky出去走一走，体验一下正常生活，并且搬出Avengers大厦了。“你们没必要把他当个囚犯一样关着，咱们已经不像原来的神盾局那么办事了。”Tony显得心不在焉，Maria想着要不要私下联系一下Coulson局长商量一下放走Bucky的事情，但总之Bucky的外出申请被准许了。   
  
因为Bucky的所有私人物品都是由Stark公司提供的，所以要打包出游，Bucky决定直接求助Tony的私人助理，那个只有声音的家伙。Bucky觉得Jarvis的名字很可笑，但是他不得不承认这个人工智能真的非常聪明，比他为九头蛇卖命的时候所接触到的智能系统都要更加的……人性化。总之Jarvis对所有事情都乐意效劳，他从网上订购了所有的旅行必需品，两天以后，一个工作人员送给Bucky一只打好包的箱子，第二天清晨Bucky就直接提上箱子和Steve在Avengers大厦楼下汇合了。   
  
这是三个月来Bucky首次离开复仇者大厦，他还在为九头蛇卖命的时候曾经来过纽约，他可以认出街景，而现在他还可以回忆起七十年前的纽约，两者重合到一起，他才第一次在清醒后感受到了时间的流逝，沧海桑田物是人非，Bucky瞥眼看看开车的Steve，好吧，起码还有一个人没有变。   
  
Steve和Bucky搭乘早间航班飞往了底特律，然后从机场租车直接开往了密歇根的上半岛，加上午饭间歇，路上一共花费了七个多小时的时间，当然作为超级士兵，Steve和Bucky谁都不会感觉到疲劳，但是他们仍然在路上时不时停下来看看风景，换手开车，就像普通人那样。“我们打仗的时候，你能想象到今天吗？”Bucky笑着问Steve，Steve则回答说，过去只想过明天，没想过未来。Bucky觉得Steve说这话的时候有些伤感，“别老说这么夸张的话，Steve，你得有点儿出来玩儿的样子。”   
  
“好吧。不过说真的，你的机械手竟然能过安检，我预定机票的时候完全忘了这件事。”   
  
“别说机场安检了，我想如果穿长袖上衣带手套的话，大概能逃过Jarvis的检查。当初苏联人可没少在这条手臂上下功夫。”   
  
正在开车的Bucky感觉Steve看了他一眼，他只好叹气的说道，“Steve，你想问什么尽管问，Bruce说我现在已经不会再失控了。”   
  
Steve想了想，终于问道，“掉下火车之后的经历你想起了多少？”   
  
“我读了所有相关的资料，可以回忆起所有的任务。呃……那些倒霉的被我杀死的家伙们……只有有图片资料的实验室我能回忆起来，之前的任务简报也让我想起一些，开始的时候这些记忆回来得很……可怕。虽然在战场上也杀过不少人，但是当杀手的感觉完全不一样，最可怕的事情是我完全不记得当时存在过负罪感，如果是三几年那个时候的傻小子知道后来会发生的事情，估计会吓晕过去吧……不过现在再说什么也是于事无补了。”   
  
“那不是你的错Bucky。”   
  
“不Steve，从某种意义上那是我的错，我活下来了，所以之后那些人必须死。如果我死了，事情会变得不一样。但是假设没用不是吗？所以我们都得想开点，Steve，我知道你觉得你也有责任，但这件事跟你一点关系都没有。我觉得自己的处境比你还要好一些，我失去了记忆，现在重新审视过去发生的事情，就像站在旁观者的立场上，所以我知道不要折磨自己。Steve你总是不考虑你自己。”   
  
“我现在真是后悔告诉你那么多过去的事情，你这家伙教训起我来一点都没变！”   
  
^ ^ ^ ^   
  
二人到达预定的旅馆已经是傍晚十分了，他们放好了行李，就直奔了附近的小酒馆。这种小镇上并没有什么游客酒馆和本地酒馆之分，方圆几英里之内只有这么一家娱乐休闲场所，所以本地人和游客都聚集在这，很是热闹。Bucky对这种氛围感到熟悉，你可以和任何人随意攀谈。   
  
Steve要了两扎啤酒，递过一杯给Bucky，他们坐在椅子上碰了碰杯，Bucky可以回忆起许多次这样的场景，无论是在纽约还是在欧洲打仗的时候，他会在小酒馆里喝啤酒，和姑娘们跳舞作乐，有些时候Steve在他身边，有些时候Steve不在，而他总是更享受前者。   
  
“这真是个好主意，Steve。”Bucky朝Steve咧嘴笑了笑。   
  
Steve回给他一个笑容，“我满脑子都是好主意。”   
  
“哦得了吧，这是百年不遇。真的Steve，快算算还有多久到一百年。”   
  
正在这时一个女声打断了他们的谈话，“嘿帅哥们，不想跳个舞吗？”   
  
Bucky回头看见一个身材凹凸有致的金发姑娘，姑娘的发色很浅，英语也带着几分口音。   
  
“James。”Bucky伸出没带手套的右手，姑娘朝Bucky笑了一下握住他的手，“Liz。”然后她转头看向Steve，“我的朋友们在那边。”Bucky看到她手指的方向有三个女孩子正站在一个圆桌旁望向他们这边。Bucky回手放下酒杯，又看了Steve一眼，便随着Liz进了舞池，Liz先随着音乐摇摆了起来，“怎么了James？别站着不动。”   
  
“我只是太久没跳舞了而已。”Bucky勾起嘴角，也开始伴着音乐的节奏摇晃起身体，就像Bruce说的，那些他熟悉的技能，在需要的时候自然会回来。   
  
当Bucky再次回到Steve身边的时候，Steve的啤酒已经喝掉大半，他和酒保聊着天，好像并没有去跳舞。   
  
“嘿Steve，你不去跳舞吗？”   
  
“你知道我最不擅长这个。”   
  
“你总可以去找那些姑娘聊聊，现在你即使说再蠢的话也没人会拒绝和你聊天了，看看你的样子。”Bucky打量着眼前超过六英尺身材健美相貌英俊的男人，单从外表简直无法看出学生时代那个瘦弱又窘迫的少年，Bucky突然意识到了Steve成为美国队长以后的孤单，除了他自己之外没人再单独去看那个完美外表下善良正直的灵魂，作为美国队长，人们想当然的认为这些品质都是和他的身份配套而来的，但没人知道正是因为Steve Rogers先具备了这些品质，所以才能成为美国队长。。   
  
Bucky突然想起来Steve也告诉过他那种无人理解的感受，那时候他们还在欧洲的战场上。Bucky第一次意识到自己回忆起来的事情还远不够多，他和那个Steve Rogers的童年挚友还相去甚远。Bucky拍了拍Steve的肩膀，又补充了一句，“放松点伙计，这可是你的假期。”   
  
“你一直都很喜欢和姑娘们跳舞。”Steve转移了话题。   
  
“是呀，我刚刚才想起来自己有多喜欢这个。”   
  
“你告诉过我你喜欢跳舞的理由，说你喜欢’共同经历‘的概念。”Steve看了他一眼，笑了笑，“我想旅行也差不多，如果是一起的话。”   
  
Bucky举起酒杯，“为共同经历干杯？敬那些我想起来的，没想起来的，以及以后的还会有的，我们的共同经历。”Steve 和他碰了杯。   
  
“刚才和你跳舞的姑娘给你留了张纸条。”收酒杯回来的酒保，把一张鹅黄色的餐巾纸塞到Bucky手里。Bucky打开看了一眼，上面写着旅店的名字和房间号。   
  
“你不去吗？”Steve用下巴指了指字条。   
  
“你呢？”   
  
“别管我啦。”   
  
Bucky想了想，一口干掉了杯子里的啤酒。“那么旅馆见？”   
  
“旅馆见。”   
  
^ ^ ^ ^   
  
第二天清晨Bucky回到自己的旅馆房间，他轻轻的打开房门，Steve虽然还趴在床上，但是好像已经醒了。Steve的衣服全扔在Buck的床上，他们的房间并不大，椅子上全放着他们带来的行李用品，Bucky只能把Steve的衣服往一边挪了挪，给自己扫出一片空地方，哐唧一下躺倒在床上。   
  
“昨晚怎么样？”Steve从枕头里露出半张脸，笑着问道。   
  
“嗯……又有点做人的感觉了。”这是句大实话，之前Bucky甚至不知道自己是不是还能正常运作，现在想来三个多月他连一点性需求都没有感到过还是件蛮可怕的事情。   
  
“那还回来得这么早？”   
  
“现代社会真是腐败……连Steve你都开始鼓励一夜情了。”   
  
“我醒来以后确实发现新世纪比我们那时候开放不少，而且我也是想让你多回想起一些愉快的事情而已。” 


	2. 中

**Chapter 3**  
  
三十年代Steve和Bucky的校园生活并没有受到大萧条的影响，也许他们的午饭盒子里的食物变得贫乏了一点，或者得到新衣服和礼物的间隔变得更长了，有一些同学突然就转学不见了，班里会流传一些骇人听闻的故事，但是贫穷对于家庭条件尚且可以支持的孩子们来说只是个很模糊的概念。两个男孩子仍然会和朋友们一起在校园里疯跑，一起去野外郊游，虽然Steve的个子仍然没长太多，体力仍然不怎么样，但是他的身体情况慢慢变好了起来，哮喘病也不会再犯了。Steve的母亲把他健康的进步归功于Bucky，有一年Bucky家里收到一张Mrs. Rogers寄来的感恩节卡片，卡片上说感谢Barnes一家长时间以来对Steve的照顾。   
  
“你的认真劲和你妈妈简直太像了。”自此之后Bucky总会这么评价。   
  
Steve发现自己自找麻烦的能力随着年龄增长也在不断增加，小时候他只知道不能抢别人的饭盒，不能偷别人的铅笔橡皮，不能考试作弊，不能在课上捉弄老师，长大以后他慢慢懂得了什么叫礼让和诚实，懂得了为什么要疾恶好善，平等待人。Steve切身感受过别人的恶意，也获得过最温暖的关怀，他希望所有人都能和谐相处，不明白为什么有些人就是不愿善待他人，也不明白为什么更多的人可以冷眼旁观。总之懂得越多，无法理解的也就越多，这样Steve会不由自主去干预的不平事也就多了起来。   
  
Steve在学校里打抱不平的时候总有Bucky在身边，真的打起架来Bucky总是得心应手，无论对方是一个人还是五个人Bucky都能对付的了，他总是把Steve护在身后告诉他呆着别动，然后三下五除二的把别的男孩儿赶跑。   
  
有的时候别人会对Steve记恨，他们会在放学后跟着Steve，等他落单以后再下手，Steve从来不会示弱，即使他被打再多次，仍然会坚持站起来，Steve在内心里相信，只要他自己坚持不放弃，那么对方就不会获胜。当然了，大部分时间，Bucky会赶来救他。即使最后Bucky没能帮上忙，他也总是会在第二天去帮Steve“报仇”，Steve总是要求跟着Bucky一起，以保证Bucky只是让那些小恶霸吸取教训，而不是真的把他们揍一顿了事，Bucky一向都听任Steve的要求。Steve对他的好朋友充满感激，即使Bucky总是告诉他这不值一提，朋友本应如此。   
  
后来Steve才知道Bucky在刚认识他的那年学过一些拳脚功夫，Steve问起他为什么会特意去学打架，Bucky说那阵子他母亲遇上过一次抢劫，被抢走了现金和首饰，虽然Barnes妈妈完全没有抵抗，但还是被强盗扭伤了手腕，他想至少作为家里的长子他应该为父亲分担一些保护家人的任务，当然Bucky那时候也是个好冲动的小鬼头，他的想法可能并没有这么具体，学拳脚功夫对于小男孩儿来说本身也很酷。但是这让Steve对自己的好朋友非常崇拜，他的Bucky会努力保护朋友保护家人，有那么一段时间，Steve简直觉得Bucky无所不能。   
  
很快Steve就意识到了他的想法错得离谱，Bucky并不是超人，他只不过是个比Steve稍微强壮一点的男孩儿而已。Steve和Bucky逐渐成长起来，他们即将走入了社会，需要考虑毕业，考虑如何在最不景气的日子里打工赚钱贴补家用，考虑今后的事情，生活不再简单明了。但是Steve即使在校园外仍然无法对恶霸视若无睹，他会在便利店里拦住不付钱就想溜走的小混混，会在街上阻止辱骂女士的地痞，他还会挨打，Bucky仍然会赶来救他，但是他们面对的对手，不再只有同龄的男孩子。   
  
那一次Steve终于惹到了不该招惹的人物，一切都发展得太快，Steve来不及反应。上一秒他还在扶起街上被撞倒的老人并要求肇事者道歉，下一秒他和Bucky就被不肯道歉的三个男人抓到了一条小巷子里，Bucky仍然挡在Steve面前，对比他自己还要高大许多的男人出言不逊，为首的男人一脚踹在Bucky的肚子上，男孩儿立刻弯了腰，半天都没有直起来，Steve也看出了他们的处境危急，他想和对方讲清道理，放他们离开。   
  
“放了你们两个臭小子也行，只要你们自己抽自己几个嘴巴，然后朝我们道歉，就放了你们，大人不记小人过。”   
  
“你们他妈的才是小人！应该自抽嘴巴向我们道歉。”Bucky吐了一口吐沫，朝说话的人扑了过去，他出其不意的攻击开始还占到一点便宜，但是很快的就被其他两个人抓住无法挣脱。几个男人把Bucky抓住狠狠的揍了一顿，Steve几次冲上去想要保护Bucky，但都被不屑一顾的踢到一边。在几个地痞眼里仍然瘦小的Steve就好像不存在一样。最后他们终于对已经被打昏的Bucky失去了兴趣，把二人丢在小巷里，骂骂咧咧的离开了。   
  
Steve看到趴在地上一动不动的Bucky，感觉心都凉了半截，他手脚并用的爬到Bucky身边，把Bucky满脸是血的脑袋放在自己膝盖上，抖着手探了探Bucky的鼻息。Bucky突然动了动，把Steve的手抓开，他勉强把肿成馒头一样的眼睛睁开一条缝，看了Steve一眼，“你没事吧？”Bucky的嗓音嘶哑得完全变了调。那是Steve很久以来第一次掉眼泪，他连滚带爬的跑出小巷去找人帮忙，最后好不容易才把Bucky送到了母亲所在的医院。   
  
那天Bucky的父母感到医院，Steve什么话也说不出来，只能看着Bucky的妈妈掉眼泪。Mrs.Barnes安抚Steve说Bucky是个生命力很强的小鬼，让Steve别太难过了。Steve第一次怀疑起自己一直以来的行为，第一次认识到并不是坚持就能胜利。如果现在折断两根肋骨，肾脏出血，手肘脱臼，轻微脑震荡，躺在病床上昏迷不醒的是Steve自己，那么他永远也得不到教训，Steve从来都不惧怕疼痛，但是他真的害怕失去Bucky。   
  
Bucky昏昏沉沉的睡了一周，好在他也像Mrs.Barnes预测的那样以惊人的速度逐渐恢复了过来，母亲告诉Steve不用担心，他的好朋友会完全康复，Steve却没办法高兴起来。他不断的思考那些他从来没有怀疑过的正义和必要的行为，以及他无法放弃的坚持，最后死脑筋的Steve得出的唯一结论就是，他不能连累Bucky。   
  
Bucky的伤情有了好转，逐渐又变回了那个活蹦乱跳的年轻人，他还像往常一样来找Steve上学，Steve则故意对他避而不见。就在高中毕业的最后一段时间里，两个好朋友在莫名其妙的状况下不再像原先一样形影不离了。那段日子Steve用工作和学习填满自己的时间表，他没办法不怀念和Bucky亲密无间的日子，但又没办法重新面对Bucky。Bucky给Steve带来了所有令他愉快难忘的经历，而Steve还给Bucky的就是一次又一次无谓的与人冲突。   
  
^ ^ ^ ^   
  
人家都说福无双至，祸不单行，Steve的母亲突然间就病倒了。失去了Bucky，还要照料病重的母亲，这让Steve的生活变得无比艰难。虽然Steve从来不会畏惧退缩，但是他仍然感到前所未有的孤单和压力。直到有一天，Steve提着饭盒从医院回家，Bucky正靠在他家门口的栏杆上等着他。Bucky伤愈之后比原来消瘦了一点，但脸上仍然是他一贯的笑容，从容而温暖，好像春日里的阳光一样。Steve在自己心里筑起的坚强的城堡一瞬间就倾塌了，他是多怀念这样的笑容啊。   
  
Steve不想变成爱哭鬼，但是他的眼泪还是止不住的往下掉，他担心母亲的病情，担心自己的未来，他担心自己再也没办法修补和好友的关系。Steve感觉Bucky把他用力的搂在怀里，下巴抵在他的脑袋顶上，安抚的拍着他的后背，“你简直是个混球Steve，我受了伤你也不来看我，来找你也躲着我，你总得多给人几次机会呀，我才输了这一次，你就翻脸不认人了？”   
  
“我不是……！”Steve气急败坏的推开Bucky一边抹眼泪一边想要解释，但是Bucky连忙打断他，“好了好了好了，知道你较真不该跟你开玩笑，我知道你觉得连累了我……”   
  
Bucky两只手抓住Steve的肩膀，一本正经的继续对他说道，“Steve这不是你的错，你必须相信我，我不知道该怎么解释……你看也许你觉得我替你打了很多架，但即使没有你，比如我们还不认识的时候，我也会和别的男孩儿打架。唯一的区别是，如果没有你，我只会为了和别人争球场，抢座位而打架。有了你，至少我打架的理由变得好听了不少。如果没有你，我都不知道自己会变成怎样的人。有你这样的朋友我简直太庆幸了……不要为了受伤的事情太纠结了，我们可以吃一堑长一智，下次看到打不过大不了逃跑……”   
  
“Bucky……”Steve除了叫对方的名字，感动得不知道说什么才好。   
  
“你至少应该告诉我你母亲生病的事情……有什么我可以帮忙的吗？”   
  
^ ^ ^ ^   
  
Steve和Bucky的关系多少又恢复了往常，两个人都决定在高中毕业后继续边工作边学美术，但是母亲病重的阴影仍然笼罩着Steve的生活。那时候Bucky和他的家人是Steve唯一的支持，Steve自觉无以为报，但是Bucky的母亲笑着说Steve照顾了Bucky这么多年，他们帮助Steve也是理所当然的。Steve对这一家人简直无法理解，受照顾的人明明一直是他自己。   
  
虽然Steve竭尽所能想要延长母亲的生命，但是母亲还是在不久之后便离他而去了，母亲医院的同事以及他父亲曾经的战友帮Steve安排了他母亲的后事，Steve知道母亲生前不喜欢公共场合，所以只安排了最简单的安葬仪式，仪式结束后，Steve默默的在父母坟前呆坐了三个小时，这一次Steve反倒没有掉眼泪，他决心要成为像父亲一样勇敢，像母亲一样善良的人，以回报父母养育的恩情。   
  
傍晚时分Steve从墓园走回家以后发现Bucky正在他家楼下等他。   
  
Steve知道Bucky想说什么，Bucky希望Steve和他一起搬出去住，他们还可以一起上学，一起打工，虽然两个人现在还租不到什么更适宜的房子，但是他们可以一起打地铺，就像小时候Steve每次在Bucky家留宿的时候一样，他们可以彼此照应。Steve心里明白，说是彼此照应，实际上只是Bucky照顾Steve而已，家境更好的Bucky绝对不会让Steve出房租。   
  
“我自己一个人没问题的Bucky。”Steve如此告诉Bucky。   
  
“我当然知道你自己一个人没问题。但问题是你没必要自己一个人，你还有我呢Steve，无论如何我会一直陪你到底的。”   
  
后来的那段日子Steve Rogers除了他最好的朋友Bucky Barnes以外一无所有，但是Steve却觉得他什么多余的也不需要。   
  
  
 **∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞**  
  
  
“你不觉得两个超级士兵跑来密歇根打猎有点太欺负人了吗？我们是不是应该设计点什么别的限制，比如不能用武器什么的？”Bucky一边整理他们外出露营需要携带的物品，一边看着Steve把几只从旅店租来的古董猎枪收进袋子里。   
  
“Bucky，如果拼命的话也许我现在能在平地上追上一头野鹿，但是我可不想在森林里和他们赛跑……而且如果林区管理员发现我们的鹿死于扭断脖子，我想我们会被抓起来的。”   
  
Bucky想象了一下和Steve一起在森林里抓鹿的情景，呵呵的笑了起来，那确实有点滑稽。但是他又想起来自己深陷敌营的时候，确实跟比雄鹿危险许多的大型猛兽搏斗过，这些经历最好还是忘掉的为好。现在他们是正经的猎人，申请了执照，要遵守林区规则，并且要遵守每人的配额。   
  
两个人都背了高出他们头顶的背包，开始徒步穿越森林，狩猎季节才刚刚开始，天气还不算太冷，森林里空气潮湿，只有风吹树叶的哗哗响声以及虫叫鸟鸣，在城市里呆的太久，偶尔亲近一下自然感觉实在太好了，Steve和Bucky一前一后的走着，他们相对沉默，谁都不愿意打破令人舒适的寂静。这情景让Bucky想起他们在欧洲战场打仗的情形，那时候他也是深信不疑的看着这样一个背影，跟随和守护，Bucky记得Steve一直是那个给他指引前进方向的人。   
  
步行了几小时后，他们找到了之前在地图上选好的露营点，分工的搭起了简易帐篷，他们决定在生起营火之前先去不远处的湖边打好水。   
  
“嘿！跟我赛跑！”Bucky把两个储水罐扔给Steve，对他说道。   
  
“为什么……？”   
  
“快！你先说起来的，和鹿（Buck）赛跑。”Bucky说着抱起另外两个储水罐往湖岸方向跑去。   
  
Steve噗的笑了出来，追了上去。   
  
Bucky听见身后Steve的脚步声，开始全速的跑了起来，他注意避开脚下的石头和木桩，观察寻找着前方障碍更少的道路，但是在森林领跑不怎么占便宜，Steve没过半分钟就追了上来，超过了Bucky，然后陷入了和Bucky领跑时同样的困境，总之两个人像没心没肺的小孩子一样在森林里你追我赶的跑了几分钟，最终冲到了湖边，Steve没刹住车，直接冲进了水里，Bucky最后减速晚到了半步，最后得以停在岸边，捂着肚子笑话裤子湿透的Steve。   
  
突然间Bucky听到左手边有响动，抬眼看的时候一头母鹿一闪便钻进了林子里，完全不见了踪影。   
  
“你的同伴可比你跑还快。”Steve抖着裤子说道。   
  
“不过我们第一天就看到捕猎的目标，应该是个好兆头把。”Bucky也走到水边，开始往储水罐里蓄水。   
  
“今天晚上天气不错，你想我们应该晚上出去还是等到明天清晨？”   
  
“明天吧，Steve，今天晚上是我们的例行聊天时间。我要生上火，听你讲故事。”   
  
“你今天想听什么？”   
  
“既然我们在露营，那就讲打仗的故事吧，我刚看了Dum Dum写的那本破回忆录，我觉得他打得跟我打得绝对不是同一场仗，里面那个Bucky Barnes绝对不是我。”   
  
“哈哈哈，那本是Dugan的小女儿根据他的口述写的，大部分都是艺术加工，你知道那个姑娘可是你的的铁杆粉丝，她可对美国队长完全没有兴趣。他女儿仍然在世，但是已经移民了，如果你还有兴趣见见老战友的家人的话，我们可能可以安排。”   
  
“算了吧Steve，我现在出生在八十年代年代不是吗？你们大费周章的替我隐瞒身份，我最好还是不要装鬼去骚扰别人了。连我弟妹的家人们不是都说好不去见了……”   
  
“Bucky，我知道这不好受，睁开眼睛突然发现自己的朋友全死光了，他们的孙子都快和自己同龄了，整个世界都变了个样……”   
  
“那是你Steve，我睁开眼睛的时候，至少还有你在。”   
  
Steve不好意思的低头笑了笑，他的眼神显得有点犹豫，“走吧Bucky，让我们回去生上火。”   
  
^ ^ ^ ^   
  
晚上Steve和Bucky把Dugan的二战回忆录里所有的大事件都重新回溯了一遍，讲到Bucky牺牲的时候，Steve仍然会哽咽。Steve也没有看到战争的胜利，他和一艘飞船一起沉入了冰海，Bucky简直要为第一次“死”在Steve之前而感到庆幸，他无法想象自己会如何面对Steve的牺牲。Bucky问起Steve和Peggy Carter的恋情，Steve开始闪烁其词，总之那是一段还没开始就结束了的感情，Bucky可以理解Steve不愿意触及旧伤。Bucky想起自己当时的恋人，他甚至不记得她的名字，那时候他们在战场上重逢，但之后不久便分开了，Bucky也无法想起其中的原因。   
  
Bucky有印象自己疯狂追逐女孩儿的年代，但是现如今他完全感觉不到那种渴望爱和被爱的感觉，也许这七十多年的时间确实让他的灵魂变得苍老。在交谈之中，他感觉Steve好像也面临同样的困境。他们就像一对被困在三十岁身体里的九十岁老头，当Bucky这么评价的时候，Steve却笑着说他可不这么想，至少他还没过过三十岁以后的生活，他还对未来充满希望。   
  
入夜前两个人还像小孩子一样为谁睡蓝色的睡袋争执了一会儿，Bucky想，也许Steve说的对，他们还没老到那个份上，或者说和Steve在一起的时候，Bucky越来越能感觉到七十年前的自己。   
  
清晨Bucky被Steve叫醒，他们收拾好东西，带上猎枪，开始在昏暗的森林里搜寻动物的踪迹，二人会走不同的路线，然后每隔半小时在约好的地图标记点汇合，他们一直搜寻到天亮，但是只见过两三只狐狸。天大亮起来以后，他们的搜寻过程变得更加漫无目的，中午时分，两个人回到营地，决定改变策略下午去湖边钓鱼，傍晚再试试运气。   
  
也许在森林里寻鹿和在城市里寻人所需要的技能也不太一样，Bucky心想。   
  
虽然连鹿的影子都没再见到，但是二人打鱼的收获倒是颇为丰富，傍晚时分两个人坐在火边烤着鱼，又聊起了打仗时候那些可怕的黑暗料理。说起吃来，Bucky可来了精神，毕竟Steve一上战场立刻就变成了美国队长，伙食可比Bucky他们好不少，Bucky会讲起他们原先如何用有限的食材，鼓弄出比那些食材原料还要无法入口的食物。感觉上Steve好像已经听过那些战场上做饭的故事，但是他一次也没有打断Bucky，一直笑着听Bucky讲下去。   
  
第二天清晨二人再次出发，但是仍然毫无收获，他们偶然碰上了另外两个猎人，交谈了一阵以后，两个老猎人说看情况鹿群已经向东边转移了，Bucky和Steve决定听从专家的建议，他们收拾起行李，又向东走了半天，从新选了一个扎营地。   
  
^ ^ ^ ^   
  
第二天夜晚仍然天气晴朗，他们在头一天搬营的过程中已经发现了动物的痕迹，第三天清晨，Steve和Bucky按照前一天相同的模式，分开寻觅猎物，每半小时碰头一次。   
  
当Bucky看到十五码外那头雄鹿的时候，他不由得屏住了呼吸。深秋清晨第一缕阳光穿过层叠的树木枝杈拨开晨雾，均匀的洒在那匹深棕色的动物身上，包裹着它圆润饱满的肌肉线条，渲染出一层淡淡的光辉。这头野鹿低着头，巨大洁白的鹿角向前伸展，耳朵时不时的抽动一下，关注着四面八方的动静。这样的画面实在是太美了，Bucky不由自主的想，他甚至有点不忍心把对方变成盘中餐，他稳住自己的脚步，岔开双腿，缓缓举起手上的猎枪。   
  
野鹿突然抬起头，看向Bucky所在的方向，似乎察觉到了什么，Bucky站在树林的阴影中，通过瞄准镜观察着，他站在下风的位置，而且保持着绝对的安静，如果野鹿再向前踏出一步的话，Bucky就能找到射击的角度……Bucky在心中默默祈祷Steve不要突然出现在什么不该出现的地方，惊扰到他的猎物，和Steve汇合的时间眼看就要到了。   
  
野鹿向Bucky所在的方向凝视了半晌，终于又低下头，嗅着地面上的枯枝腐叶，Bucky注意到他缓缓的抬起一条前脚，肩甲下方的肌肉收缩，身体向前挪动，Bucky的枪管随着动物的动作向左平缓的移动，瞄准镜里遮挡动物脖子的树枝慢慢从右侧移出了Bucky的视野，他的瞄准镜被棕色皮毛占满的一瞬间，Bucky毫不犹豫的扣动了扳机。碰的一声巨响，惊起森林里一片飞鸟，带动哗哗作响的树枝，吱吱呀呀叫着飞了起来。Bucky放下枪，看到远处那头鹿已经躺倒在了地上。   
  
一瞬间很多不同的画面涌进了Bucky的脑海里，那些他早就已经回忆起来的，杀人的片段，以及不曾有过的，伴随而来的恐惧与厌恶感。Bucky看着倒在地上的动物，像着了魔一样的向它走过去。黑色的记忆和情绪灌满了Bucky的脑海，他不知不觉间已经走到了动物的身前。   
  
红色的血液从鹿的脖颈上红色的圆洞里呼呼的涌出来，它的嘴巴仍然一张一合，胸腔的起伏非常缓慢，但是眼神里已经不再有生命的迹象，Bucky觉得脚下一软，跪倒在动物身旁，他把枪丢在身边，颤抖着双手抚上野鹿的侧脊。Bucky张开嘴，却发不出声音。   
  
不知道过了多久，Bucky感觉到背后逐渐靠近的脚步声，来人走到Bucky身后站定，Bucky扭过头盯着逆光而立的Steve，他看不见Steve的表情，只能想象着那张严肃端正的脸。   
  
所以说这才不是什么休闲旅行，而是对Bucky的审判，他竟敢忘记了自己的罪恶感，简直不可饶恕。Bucky突然笑了起来，满嘴苦涩。“所以是Bruce提议让我们来打猎的吗Steve？我早就应该想到连苍蝇都不会杀死的Steve Rogers怎么会突然提出这么残忍的杀戮活动……”   
  
Bucky听到Steve发出一声轻微的叹息，他从野鹿的身体侧面绕到Bucky的对面，也缓慢的单膝跪下。“这是Bruce的主意，他说你回想起来的记忆并不完整，大部分无法与你的情感关联起来……但是Bucky，有一件事你说的不对。”   
  
Bucky看到Steve的双手附在他自己的双手上，他才第一次抬头去看Steve的表情，Steve的蓝眼睛虽然认真，但却格外温和，虽然带着一点点忧伤和不忍，但是仍然异常坚定。Bucky无法挪开他的视线。Steve又叹了口气，接着说道，“打猎并不残忍，我们那时候生活在城市里还不算很糟糕，现在生活在城市里的小孩子，甚至不知道牛肉和牛有什么关系，他们只知道食物来自超级市场的货架上，是用纸币换来的……我们必须得认识到自己的存在消费生命，打猎取食并不残忍，只要我们抱着对生命的尊重和感激。相比之下无知才是最残忍的，Bucky，我们必须要让你想起来……我必须要让你想起来，因为你从来都不是一个残忍的人。那些随之而来的痛苦，我愿意和你一起承担。”   
  
Bucky低下头，翻过手掌，和Steve掌心对掌心的相握，他觉得自己正从Steve那里从新获得勇气。   
  
^ ^ ^ ^   
  
再次回到大城市让Bucky在精神上又重新放松了下来，他和心里医生聊起旅行，他想问对方如果自己连如此重要的事情都没想起来，那么恢复了大部分记忆毕竟只是一个假象。   
  
医生安抚他说这并不是假象，只不过任何事情都需要时间，Bucky要把他的感情和记忆联系起来，这点并不容易，但只要假以时日，Bucky会回想起所有他需要想起来的事情。而这次旅行也正说明，Bucky需要更大的生活空间，而不是被关在Avengers大厦里。   
  
Bucky在休假结束之后参与了两次与Clint搭档的护送任务，没有出现任何纰漏，最终所有的Avengers成员都同意让Bucky搬到外面正常居住。Maria帮助Bucky在Steve现居的住宅楼里买下了另一间公寓，因为最近工作清闲，Clint和Natasha决定和Steve一起帮助Bucky装修房子，几个人一起认真的画了图纸，买了各种建材，从刮腻子刷墙到做家具统统都是DIY，几个年轻人干得不亦乐乎。Bucky家里装修的时候，他就住在Steve那里，有的时候Clint和Natasha也会留宿，Steve的偌大的公寓里堆满了古董和破烂，竟然没有一间客房。于是Clint和Bucky不由分说的把Steve家里的大沙发都卸了，平摊在客厅地上，三个男人睡客厅，一位女士睡卧室。   
  
当Clint和Natasha不在的时候，Steve仍然会陪Bucky睡在客厅的沙发垫上。   
  
就像他们小时候那样。   
  


 **Chapter 4**  
  
1941年冬天，日本偷袭珍珠港的新闻一瞬间在美国本土爆炸开来，美国终于对日宣战，三天后传出了德意对美宣战的新闻，美国也就此加入了欧洲战场。那时候Steve和Bucky在他们狭小的公寓里围着一台老式的收音机，每天听着关于战争的新闻。虽然Steve从来没有在公开场合发表过任何意见，但是在内心里，他从来没有支持过中立派。Steve反对战争渴望和平，但他同样认为维护正义匹夫有责，他希望自己的祖国作为一个国家也能做出正确的选择。而当他的祖国需要他的时候，Steve会毫不犹豫的做出贡献。   
  
“我要去打仗。”Steve这样告诉他美术课上的朋友们。   
  
“这不是过家家了Steve，这是战争，听听那些可怕的伤亡消息吧。”Melissa指着报纸上的头条。   
  
“我知道这不是过家家，但是美国需要年轻人上前线，我们义不容辞。”   
  
“看看你Steve，如果他们还有任何其他人选，美军绝不会要你的。”Josh带着嘲讽的语气说道。   
  
Steve只好看向Bucky，Bucky一副若有所思的样子，好像完全没在听他们议论。“嘿，Bucky，你怎么说？”Josh戳了一下Bucky的胳膊。Bucky大梦初醒一般抬起头，看了看周围的人，又看了看Melissa所指的报纸头条，最后看了Steve一眼，然后说道，“我要去打仗。”   
  
Steve笑了起来，很多年前他曾经认为和Bucky的相识是某种幸运的巧合，但是时至今日，他想他们无论何时何地以何种情形相遇，都会成为朋友，只要Bucky还是Bucky，Steve还是Steve。在Steve务实又推崇个人奋斗的世界观里，Bucky变成了他唯一相信的命中注定。   
  
Bucky和Steve商量着当天下午就去征兵处报到，都走到门口了，Bucky突然一把拉住Steve对他说，“嘿，这行不通。”   
  
“什么行不通？”   
  
“你行不通……Steve，我没有别的意思，但是Josh说的没错，他们一旦招收我们，我们就要去参加新兵训练，新闻里说新兵训练的时间已经缩得不能再短了，强度很大，你不一定能坚持下来Steve，我们得多给你点时间。”   
  
Steve咬着嘴唇想了想，觉得Bucky说的不无道理，于是同意了Bucky的计划。两个好朋友仍然上着他们最后的三周美术课，彻底放弃了打工，反正不久后他们就能从部队领到薪水，Bucky每天带着Steve去体育馆练拳击。三周过后，Steve自觉没有任何明显的进步，不想在浪费体力了，他想到了真刀真枪的时候，自己自然能坚持下来。   
  
Bucky同意了Steve说法，两个人再次来到征兵处，但是谁也没想到，Steve连新兵训练的机会都没有获得。  
  
当天晚上，Steve从公寓的储藏室里翻出了父亲的旧军服，抖掉上面的尘土，套在自己身上，衣服比Steve大三号不止，Steve穿上显得滑稽得要命，他沮丧的把一身衣服拔下来丢给Bucky。   
  
Bucky为了逗Steve开心，也套上了Steve父亲的军装，系好所有的扣子，扎上腰带，他把衣服和裤子在身上抚平，转过头来看Steve，“怎么样？”   
  
Steve不得不承认这身军装穿在Bucky身上好看极了，“还不错，大兵。”Steve回答道。   
  
“别太难过了Steve，你可以留在国内做点有用的事情，并不是每个人都需要去打仗。”   
  
“但是我想我会再试一次。”   
  
^ ^ ^ ^   
  
Bucky很快就被送往了新兵培训营，在培训之前，他和家人道别，和Steve道别，和他那时候关系暧昧的准女朋友Jennie告别。Bucky叮嘱他所有的亲朋好友，告诉他们要多照顾Steve，对Steve只说了“好好照顾自己，我不在的时候千万别干傻事。”   
  
在Bucky离开以后，Steve又尝试了两个不同的征兵点，他为了隐瞒身份特意填了不同的出生地，但仍然无一例外的被拒绝了。他的病例实在太长，而瘦弱的体格又无法说服体检的医生他现在已经比原先健康多了。  
  
“哦，Mr.Rogers，如果你说你比原来壮多了，那我真要恭喜你之前居然能活下来。”其中一个医生这样讽刺Steve，好像全世界除了Bucky以外没人觉得Steve有资格参军。   
  
Bucky只离开了一个半月的时间，但是已经比他们认识以来任何一次分别都更久，当Steve每天傍晚独自一人回到他们的小公寓时，他就无比思念自己的好友，他把Bucky穿着父亲军服的样子画在自己的素描本上。   
  
不久后Bucky训练结束，回到了纽约等待调遣，Steve刚看到他的时候甚至觉得他又长高了，军营确实锻炼品格，那个时候Bucky的站姿变得规范挺拔，走起路来也比以前端正，Steve暗暗的羡慕起来。   
  
但是Bucky第一眼看到Steve的笑容并没有变，他回来以后第一件事情就是给了Steve一个大大的拥抱，差点没把Steve从地上举起来。   
  
“好了，快告诉我家里有什么事情发生没有？”   
  
“没有什么特别的，我又去试过两次，他们仍然不招我……”   
  
“那也许是因为你真的不适合。”Bucky突然说道，他的声音比以往更尖利一点，让Steve吓了一跳。莫名其妙的看着他。   
  
Bucky意识到了自己的失态，但是并没有解释，他翻了一眼Steve上一次的申请表，扫视了一眼那长长的一大串病史，叹了口气，嘴里嘀咕了一句，“反正他们也不会收，还是算了吧。”   
  
“你才走了一个月，回来就看不起我了吗？”Steve觉得十分气愤，也许军营带来的改变也不全然是好的。   
  
Bucky双手叉腰站在Steve面前，好像也要发作的样子，但是他张了两次嘴，最后仍然只是重重的叹了口气，又把笑脸挂了回来，“怎么会呢Steve，我永远不会小看你！来吧，Steve，在我还没漂洋过海之前，让我们一起干点有意思的事情吧。”但是Steve总觉得他这次的笑容只浮在脸上，并没有笑进心里。   
  
值得庆幸的是，自从他们不再提Steve想要入伍的事情以后，Bucky好像又变回了以往的样子，他们一起去酒吧喝酒聊天，Bucky会约上Janie跳舞，更多的时候他们会给Steve找一个姑娘，来个四人约会，那段时间Bucky有时候会回家住，有时候会在Janie的公寓留宿，但是更多时间他会和Steve一起回到他们的小公寓，两个人挤在一起睡觉。以前Steve总是睡得比较轻的那一个，每次Steve在半夜被窗外的动静惊醒的时候都会看见Bucky四仰八叉的躺在边上睡得正香，然而这次训练归来，Bucky睡觉的时候也比原来警觉不少，每次窗外有什么响动，Bucky会和Steve一起惊醒。有一次两个人都因为窗外的汽车鸣笛醒了过来，半天也没再睡着。   
  
“我记得你原先没这么容易被吵醒。”Steve在黑暗中盯着天花板，小声说道   
  
“是吗……？也许吧，他们总是喜欢在半夜把所有人拉起来演习……”   
  
“训练没比想象中的还难是吗？你觉得我不可能坚持的下来？”   
  
“……不是……Steve，不是这个原因，你没什么坚持不下来的，相信我Steve，我从来都不会小看你，即使任何人都小瞧你，我也不会，你忘了我们是怎么认识的了吗？”   
  
“那是为什么？”   
  
“……在我们训练的地点旁边，有一所军用医院，有一天我和几个家伙偷偷溜出去，经过医院门口，他们正在送前线下来的伤员……我们才打了几个月的仗Steve……那些人……原先我自认为知道不是每个人都能从战场上回来，比如你的父亲……但是现在轮到自己，我才真的知道。你可以算一算，如果我们每个人都有一半生还的可能性，那我们一起从战场回来的概率就只剩下了四分之一，反正他们不愿意收你，那是他们的损失，Steve，好好留在家里吧，好吗，算我求你了？”   
  
Steve闭口不答，他明白好友的担忧，也为此感动，但是如果Bucky即将奔赴前线，那他自己没有理由留在后方。而且Bucky忽略了如果他们可以在战场上互相照应，也许一起生还的概率并没有那么渺茫。   
  
“哎……反正你这个死心眼的小混蛋也不会听我的……”Bucky翻了个身，背朝着Steve，不再说话了。   
  
Steve知道不可能再说服Bucky让他向原先那样支持自己，所以当Steve最终拿到了那张合格单之后，他把那张纸片小心的叠好，放进衣服口袋，直到Bucky第二天离开美国，他也没有告诉Bucky自己入伍的消息。   
  
Steve想，他没有必要让Bucky在临走之前还为自己忧心，当他们在战场上再次相逢的时候，Bucky一定会理解他的选择，或者说如果世界上还有任何一个人能理解Steve的选择话，那个人一定是James Barnes，Steve一直如此坚信。当Steve前往新兵训练营的时候，并没有谁可以告别的，他唯一最重视的人，正在前方等着他。   
  
^ ^ ^ ^   
  
“听好了你们几个，这事跟我一点关系都没有！我所有的钢铁侠外盔甲全在这所大楼里，一件不少！而且我的技术资料从来没有被盗过！每次受损的盔甲也会全部收回！如果有人搞出其他盔甲，那都是盗版，他妈的侵权！”   
  
所有的Avengers成员都在分批赶往纽约不同的地铁站，他们最先看到的新闻报道就是“钢铁侠袭击纽约地下铁！”的号外。Avengers大厦已经被记者蜂拥包围了，他们不得不从地下车库溜出去，当然所有正品的钢铁侠盔甲已经在Tony的远程操控下率先飞往现场，每个人联络耳机里就没有断过Tony连珠炮似的抱怨，Bucky已经直接把Tony的频道屏蔽掉了。   
  
“世界真是不一样了，原先我们打纳粹，现在要打铁皮人，告诉我这他妈是个笑话Steve……” Bucky坐在车里抱怨道，他穿着一身黑色的特工制服，感觉跟冬兵时代的服装很相似，这一方面让他感到心里不舒服，另一方面又让他觉得非常自然，毕竟过去的50年里，Bucky的身上都像现在这样挂满武器。   
  
“纳粹，特工，变异人，机器人，神，外星人，现在我们要什么有什么……”Steve回答着Bucky，他皱着眉头听了一会儿，然后又说道，“得了吧Tony，现在我们是要去打‘钢铁侠’，所以你可以少指责别人两句了。”   
  
Bucky又重新打开了Tony的频道，“你刚刚说Steve什么了，Stark？”   
  
“他说因为队长没有干掉九头蛇，所以才有了那些外星人之类的狗屁玩意。”Clint的声音从耳机里传出来。   
  
“这么说真心不公平Tony，要知道无论人类怎么进化，都会搞出这些败类，如果队长当年消灭了九头蛇，今天我们估计在打八尾大王八。”Natasha评论道。   
  
“谢谢你替我说话Natasha，但你对人性期望值还真低呢。”Steve愁眉苦脸的说道。   
  
“睁开眼看看你周围吧Steve。”   
  
Steve看了Bucky一眼，“我现在只能看见Bucky，你没办法说服我了Natasha。”   
  
耳机里Natasha咕哝了一句听不清的话。Bucky觉得自己耳根子有点热。   
  
终于开到了他们被分派的地铁口，Bucky跟着Steve冲下车，逆着人群跑下台阶，被眼前的景象弄得不知所措，两个红黄相间的铁皮双胞胎正扭打在一起。   
  
“Tony！哪个是你！？”Steve还在询问的时候Bucky已经一个箭步冲了上去，跳起身，用金属手臂勒住其中一只浮在半空中的钢铁侠盔甲的脖子。另一只钢铁侠抡起手臂猛砸向被Bucky暂时制住的钢铁侠胸口，Bucky觉得自己手臂上突然一沉，他跟着自己夹住的盔甲一起砸到了铁轨上，Bucky翻了个身从地下站起来。   
  
“小子，我真是对你刮目相看，你怎么知道哪个是我？”   
  
“我不知道……反正如果掐住你的话你会立刻抱怨的。”Bucky敲了敲降落在他旁边的铁皮盔甲，Tony貌似已经气得说不出话来。   
  
“别想太多了伙计，这种二选一的赌运气我一向手气不错。”   
  
“小心Bucky！快离开铁轨！”Steve朝他大叫起来，Bucky看到身后向他飞驰而来的一节车厢，还没等他反应过来，已经被钢铁侠拎起来扔到了站台上，但是铁皮盔甲已经被告诉运动的车厢撞了出去，Bucky只看见红星盾牌从自己身边飞过，正击中在列车末尾推着车厢飞行的盗版钢铁侠，Steve蓝色的身影也飞身跳上了高速移动的地铁车厢。盗版钢铁侠被打得撞倒了站台对面的墙壁上，Bucky跃起身接住反弹回来的盾牌，再次冲上去用Steve的盾牌抡向盗版的脑袋，整个一颗金属头飞了出去，掉在铁轨上滚了好几圈。   
  
“不得不说Steve，有的时候你这玩意还挺好用的。”Bucky拿着盾牌跑步追车，但是他的速度好像明显比不上飞驰的列车，眼看Steve的背影越来越远。突然间Bucky觉得自己被托了起来向前飞去，他抬头看了看斜上方的红脑袋，耳边响起了Tony的声音，“不客气，小子。”   
  
Bucky笑了笑，他们很快追上了Steve所在的车厢，Tony把Bucky丢到了车厢末尾，让Bucky爬了进去，他们不明白失去动力的车厢为什么仍然开得如此之快。   
  
“Tony，车里还有15个人，我已经让他们紧靠着坐好。前面有另一个冒牌货在拖着这节车厢走。”   
  
Bucky爬进车厢里，把盾牌还给Steve，两个人冲到车厢最前端攻击拉车的冒牌钢铁侠，Tony控制的钢铁侠则在车尾反向托起车厢，车厢的速度逐渐减慢了，最终Steve把盾牌从车门中间竖着飞了出去，正打在前面的假钢铁侠两腿之间。“Ouch！”Bucky挑着嘴角说道。   
  
因为失去了阻力，Tony拖着车往反方向冲了出去，车里的人都跟着向前摔倒，一个小女孩没有抓住身边的大人，从敞开的车厢前端飞了出去，Steve眼疾手快抱住小女孩儿的身体，和她一起飞出了车厢，Steve让自己背朝下摔在外面的铁轨上，小女孩趴在他的胸口上，并没有受伤。车厢终于停了下来。   
  
Bucky也跑下车，把小女孩从Steve身上抱起来，让小女孩扶着他的肩膀坐在他的金属手臂上，另一只手把Steve从地上拉起来。   
  
“亲爱的，你没事吧？爸爸妈妈呢？”Bucky笑着问道。   
  
小女孩摇了摇头，搂住Bucky的脖子不撒手。   
  
Steve也安抚的摸了摸小女孩的金色长发，他和Bucky站得很近，小女孩夹在两个人之间。   
  
这时候红黄皮的钢铁侠从车侧面挤了出来，“天啊，你们两个现在看起来就像带小孩的一对家长。画面真是太可怕。”Tony评价道。Bucky把小女孩搂得更紧了一点，而Steve则显得不好意思的退开了一步。   
  
“其他地方的情况怎么样Tony？”   
  
“Maria需要支援，也许我们走地面更快。 ”   
  
“或者我们坐地铁更快。”Bucky指了指前方的站台，“我们把这些人从这站送出去，然后Tony托着这节车厢，或者我们可以把它砍一半。”   
  
“就这么来吧。”Steve把所有被困的乘客集中起来带着他们爬上了站台。钢铁侠钻进车厢里，用激光把车厢截成两段。Steve和Bucky坐上钢铁侠特快，向Maria Hill所在的车站开去。   
  
Bucky看了一眼Steve，对他说，“这感觉也不错。”   
  
“你以后要想坐地铁上班可得再等半年了。”Tony插嘴道。   
  
Steve则明白Bucky的并不是在说乘地铁的感觉，所以他对Bucky做了一个“欢迎回来”的口型。   
  
在Bucky的冬兵生涯里，他没有和任何人并肩战斗过，虽然有时候九头蛇也会给他加派人手，但冬兵从来没有过真正意义上的同伴，一旦他和某人熟识，就会再次被洗脑，冬兵总是独自一人。如今作为Bucky Barnes重新回忆起那段经历，他会感到无比的寂寞，毕竟Bucky曾经是一个那么喜爱社交，重视同伴的人。代号冬兵的时候Bucky只能独自一人，想想就觉得后怕。即使清醒之后，找回了Steve，Bucky也从来都没有归属感，这点Steve对他提起过，Steve告诉他，一切都会好起来的，就像以前打仗的时候一样，现在他们有一支在“大是大非”上还算靠得住的伙伴。Bucky看得出来Steve对Avengers的骄傲与信任。   
  
Steve信任的伙伴，也会成为Bucky信任的伙伴，此时此刻他才真正体会到，确实没有什么可担心的。Bucky想起自己是如此相信着Steve，他愿意为他的好朋友牺牲性命，也愿意为了他的鼓励而鼓起勇气努力生活，他愿意为了Steve所认为的一切有意义的事情而牺牲自己，因为Bucky就是如此相信着Steve的判断，从他们认识以来就一直如此。   
  
^ ^ ^ ^   
  
所有冒牌钢铁侠都被解决掉之后，维护治安的工作由警察接手了，Tony给大家发布了一个集合坐标，所有人都直接回到基地报到，到达之后Bucky才发现他们并没有回到Avengers大厦，而是附近的一座写字楼。大家都灰头土脸的冲进淋浴间，简单的清洁了一下，换上干净的衣服，来到会议室。   
  
“伤亡情况呢？”并没有亲身参战的Tony和Bruce已经坐在会议室里讨论着这次事件的情况。   
  
“还不清楚，不过起码有些人受伤了，而且有五个地铁站全毁了，损失惨重。”   
  
“伙计们，实在抱歉，现在我们必须在这个秘密基地汇合，Avengers大厦已经被围得水泄不通了。当然Pepper已经去处理记者们的问题了，但现在最好还是要避避风头。黑寡妇和美国队长的案子无疾而终搞得各方面都不愉快，现在又爆出钢铁侠炸地铁的事情，好像我也在故意泄露资料，影响公共安全一样。”   
  
“嘿Tony，你能不能说自己的时候别老连带着别人，如果我们当时不自爆神盾局的家底，那才更影响公共安全。”Natasha不满的说着。   
  
“好了别吵了，你们有没有任何想法？那批冒牌的钢铁侠是哪里来的？”Steve打断了Natasha和Tony的争执。   
  
“Jarvis已经在对冒牌货做检测了，还需要一段时间才能得出详细的比较结果，但是他们的战力实在非常差，一共挂了9个盔甲，而我们一个也没有损失。”   
  
“救了我的那个家伙也没死？”Bucky好笑的问道，那个时候把他扔出铁轨的钢铁侠盔甲被地铁车厢撞飞了出去，摊在地上不能动换了。   
  
“当然没有，只不过撞坏了通信装置，不能完全控制了。而且是、我、救了你！”Tony说道。   
  
“你们再这么打岔下去，咱们再这讨论也是白搭！”Maria叉着腰不满的站在一边。   
  
这时候会议室的大门打开了，一个高大威猛的金发男人大喇喇的走了进来，他穿着普通的长袖衫和旧牛仔裤，但腰上绑着一个类似枪套的黑色腰带，上面挂着个大锤子，来人手里端着三个大盒子，嘴里还叼着半个甜甜圈。   
  
大家的目光都盯着新进来的穿着地球人服饰的雷神Thor，Thor把剩下的甜甜圈都塞进嘴里，把三个盒子往桌子上一摔，“兄弟姐妹们，这个真好吃，我顺便给你们也带了一些。”   
  
所有人面面相觑，看来打岔是停不下来了。   
  
Bucky率先掀开盒子盖，拿了一个甜甜圈放到嘴里咬了一口，“谢谢！”   
  
“你是谁？”Thor第一次见到这个陌生的家伙。   
  
“Bucky Barnes。”Bucky边说边指了指Steve，“我和Steve一起的。”   
  
“我是来自艾斯加德的Thor，奥丁之子。”   
  
“呃……很高兴认识你，但是你能不能别用这种……奇怪的腔调讲话？”   
  
“哪种腔调？”Thor挑着眉毛用同样的低沉声音问道。   
  
“呃……算了，总之很高兴认识你。谢谢你的甜甜圈，我真是要饿死了，虽然来份牛排可能更好。”   
  
^ ^ ^ ^   
  
所有Avengers成员终于都被甜甜圈堵住了嘴，他们盯着会议室中间Coulson局长的影像，听着神盾局带给他们的一些新信息。   
  
“听着，我有一些非常令人疑惑的信息，我不知道和这次冒牌钢铁侠的事件有多大关联，但是……虽然我们已经决定不再像前一代神盾局一样，整个管理结构都变得更平，信息也变得更透明，机密也应该对你们完全公开……”   
  
“你可以有话直说。”   
  
“好吧，在队长和鹰眼上次缴获的文献中，我们获得了一些相当……令人不安的资料……那里面包含了冬兵的第一代机械手臂雏形的设计图纸等等……我们认为这个设计来自Stark。”   
  
“哈哈哈哈，别开玩笑了。”Tony笑着看了一圈，发现没有一个人笑。显然有的人没听明白，听明白了的并不觉得这是个好笑的笑话。   
  
“Coulson局长，虽然我一向尊重你，但你知道自己现在是在指控神盾局的创始人Howard Stark是苏联间谍或者九头蛇成员吗？”Maria打破了沉默。   
  
之前没听明白的人都倒抽了一口凉气。   
  
“我不是指控！我相信这其中一定有什么合理的解释，但是根据我们获得的情报就是这样。我已经把冬兵手臂的设计资料回复给你们了，如果不相信的话你们可以自行判断。”   
  
“Jarvis！”   
  
“好的，Sir。……根据分析结果显示Coulson局长带来的信息准确无误，这确实是您父亲的设计。而且我查找了所有相关资料，从种种迹象表明，Mr. Howard Stark参与过前期的冬兵计划。 ”   
  
现在所有人都紧张的看向Bucky。Bucky看了看Tony，又看了看一脸忧虑的Steve，最后对屏幕里的Coulson局长说道，“这不可能，我不记得在苏联人或者九头蛇的基地里见过Howard，再加上，Howard虽然不是正式编制，但他是我们的战友，不可能是叛徒。我读过Howard的生平传记，他没有像我一样被敌人洗脑利用，战争结束之后还做了很多有意义的工作，要是没有Howard，你们也找不到美国队长，或者说没有他我们可能都赢不了战争。现在还知道他死于九头蛇的暗算，我们不用怀疑Howard的忠诚，对吧Steve。”   
  
“没错，Howard绝对不可能是叛徒。”Steve同意道，并给了Bucky一个赞许的眼神。   
  
九头蛇有一千种一万种方法可以偷盗Howard的设计，即使Bucky和Steve谁也不知道他们“死后”发生的事情，但是他们记得之前的“并肩战斗”。   
  
在这个充满欺骗和假象的世界里，他们仍然对自己选择的同伴坚信不疑，在Bucky的记忆里，Howard Stark配得上这种信任，就像现在的Tony Stark也配得上这样无条件的信任一样。   
  
“听着，Stark，如果我的手臂从一开始就是被偷盗的Stark出品，那我就欠你家两回，别为了敌人的挑拨离间担心。”   
  
“我才不担心，那个老家伙可是不下于Coulson的美国队长铁杆粉丝，伤到美国队长的事情，他可不会干，谁都知道Bucky Barnes是队长的心病。”   
  
会议室里的紧张气氛得以缓解，也许选择信任是一种风险投资，但是这种选择的回报却格外丰厚。Bucky感到Steve把他拉进的这个新队伍也在一天天变得更加团结。 


	3. 下

**Chapter 5  
**  
Steve Rogers一直都知道自己不是最聪明机灵的那个，所以他总是比别人起的早一点，比别人多画一张练习画，他相信假以时日，努力可以弥补自己一切的不足。Steve的经历也教过他耐心和不懈总有收获，毕竟他等来了世界上唯一一个Bucky Barnes，也等来了唯一一个成为美国队长的机会。但也有那唯一一次，Steve为自己的迟钝而感到懊恼，后悔自己浪费了太长的时间去思考，这差点让他悔恨终生。   
  
^ ^ ^ ^   
  
Steve第一次见到Peggy Carter的时候就对这位女长官产生了好感，在军营里作为女性，别管Peggy的军阶如何，她也常常遇到同僚的质疑和小看。但凡是接触过Peggy的人都不会犯轻视她的第二次错误。Steve敬重她的果敢干练。而且最重要的是，Peggy从来没有因为Steve明显的身体缺陷而小瞧他。这种对女性的好感是Steve从来没有感觉过的，即使当Steve作为美国队长在国内巡演的时候，也时常会想起Peggy，他从报纸上剪下她的小照片，夹在自己的素描本里。   
  
Peggy问过Steve除了正义感使然，还有什么其他原因让他不顾自己的身体条件参军。Steve回答说，他的父亲曾经在战场上牺牲，而他最好的朋友还在前线等他。那时候Steve也经常会想象与Bucky重逢的情景。   
  
^ ^ ^ ^   
  
结果Steve在战场上与Bucky再次相见并不像他之前猜测的那样，在友方军营里相互敬礼问好，带着别人无法察觉的默契微笑，现实是Steve必须跨过敌军封锁线，深入敌营才能知晓他的好友是否尚存一线生机。该死的，Steve虽然从来无法想象Bucky牺牲的情景，但是他确实是抱着活要见人死要见尸的心里冲进九头蛇基地的，如果最后Bucky在前线遇难的时候Steve还在舞台上穿着紧身衣娱乐观众，他这辈子也不会原谅自己。好吧，即使最终Bucky得以生还，Steve仍然无法原谅自己，他看见Bucky被囚禁的实验室里那些可怕的仪器，天晓得那帮混蛋在Steve赶到之前对Bucky做了什么。   
  
当他和Bucky一起跌跌撞撞的从被炸得粉碎的敌军基地里冲出来，赶上大部队以后，Bucky给了Steve一个大大的拥抱，即使Steve打了血清，成为六英尺二英寸的超级士兵，而Bucky刚刚经历了好几天惨无人道的折磨，这个拥抱还是力气大到让Steve觉得胸闷。   
  
“啊伙计，Steve，他妈的，我以为再也见不到你了，该死的。”Bucky说完了在Steve脏兮兮的脸颊上啪啪啪的连续亲了三下，响声比拍巴掌还大。而Steve还在适应自己长到比Bucky还高大强壮的事实，现在的Steve可以把Bucky完全按进怀里，就像原来Bucky拥抱Steve一样。   
  
“天啊Bucky，你现在就像个见到自己家大兵哥的小姑娘！”James “Monty” Falsworth少尉吸了吸鼻子，故作鄙视脸的嘲笑Bucky。周围的几个士兵笑成一团。   
  
“不在乎！老子今天差点死了一回，什么都不在乎了！随你们怎么说。”Bucky仍然搂着Steve的脖子，“天啊，我的Steve变成了美国队长！如果我现在在做梦，醒来以后第一件事就是一枪打死那个叫醒我的混蛋！”  
  
“这就是大名鼎鼎的Steve Rogers，说起来Bucky可没少提到你，虽然他从来没透露过你是美国队长，长官。”James “Jim” Morita下士看了一眼Steve。   
  
“这不怪Bucky，我刚上任没多久。呃……我以前完全不是这样的，如果Bucky像你们形容过我的话，你们现在一定觉得他是个骗子，但是我向你们保证他之前说的都是真话，我原先真是个病怏怏的小个子。”   
  
“我不知道你在说什么长官，但是Bucky确实是个大骗子。之前他总是说他在纽约的朋友Steve Rogers如何勇斗歹徒，我们都觉着他简直就他妈在描述美国队长，但是Bucky跟我们说不是，他说你才不是那个在国内唱歌跳舞的美国队长。你这个大骗子，中士。”Dernier Jacques下士锤了Bucky一拳，Bucky终于离开了Steve，报复的锤了Dernier一下。   
  
Steve不知道该说什么才好，在Bucky面前Steve永远都无需证明自己，他把Steve看得这样好，而Steve在Bucky需要帮助的时候却在国内“唱歌跳舞”，巡回演出。   
  
当Steve终于找到机会和Bucky单独说说话的时候他第一句就开始道歉。   
  
“为什么说对不起？你在家弄坏了我什么东西！？难道是我的收音机？”Bucky满脸警惕的问道。   
  
“Bucky……我应该早点来的。”Steve扫了一眼走在他们旁边，伤痕累累但却神采飞扬的大兵们。   
  
Bucky先是表现出吃惊，但是马上又变回了一副温和的表情，嘴角微微上翘摇了摇头，一瞬间Steve觉得自己回到了纽约，他和Bucky正走在放学回家的路上，Bucky脸上的两道血痕也许只是因为淘气爬树被树枝划伤的。但是Steve眼前的幻影马上就被驱散了，因为现在的Bucky和他上次见到的又变得成熟了许多，他的眉梢眼角都写满了Steve从来不曾见过的疲惫和阴霾。   
  
“Steve，你救了我的命，还救了我的战友们，我甚至没想起来跟你说句谢谢。你没必要道歉。”Bucky看了Steve一眼，灰蓝色的眼睛里闪着光，“我被扔进那间房子的时候就知道自己出不去了，我想起我的家人们，然后就想起你，我以为自己再也见不到你了Steve，我……”Bucky突然哽咽了起来，他有点窘迫的吸了吸鼻子，仿佛又镇定了下来。“你简直是个奇迹Steve。”   
  
Steve觉得自己的脸颊变得热乎乎的。   
  
^ ^ ^ ^   
  
终于安全抵达营地，Bucky带头为Steve喝彩起来。Steve再次见到了Peggy Carter，还有意想不到的看见了已经成为护士的Janie Grace，Janie和Bucky拥抱并把他带向医疗帐篷，Bucky临走的时候回头看了一眼面对面站在一起的Steve和Peggy，如果Steve当时再多花一点心思，也许能看出Bucky眼神里那一点点无可奈何。   
  
Steve向上级汇报了九头蛇基地的情况，并且描述了他们没能缴获的一些武器，Howard Stark兴高采烈的把他们所有的战利品全部收走。Steve急着回去查看Bucky的伤情，Bucky却把他从医疗帐篷里赶了出去，也许Bucky的伤确实没那么严重，Steve暗自松了口气。   
  
两天后Bucky才顺利“出院“，他跑进Steve单独的帐篷里，站得笔挺，朝Steve行了个军礼。虽然Bucky一直保持着严肃的面孔，但是Steve看得出来他一直忍着笑。   
  
"找我有什么事吗？中士。"Steve也故意严肃的问道。   
  
Bucky终于憋不住了，他笑着扑向Steve，“你这个混蛋，好了，不装蒜了，我要给你个谢礼。”   
  
Steve把仍然一身药水味道的Bucky推开，“如果你说的谢礼是自己的一身医院味儿还是算了吧。”   
  
Bucky不以为意的从兜里逃出一个小纸包，放到Steve手心里。   
  
Steve怀疑的打开小包裹，里面是一个翻盖的指南针。“Buck……谢谢……我想这是个用得着的东西，不过你哪里搞到的？”   
  
“从物资部某个家伙那里抢过来的，我之前攒了一些好吃的东西，换掉了而已。那个家伙也是馋鬼。走吧Steve，今天我们可以进城，大家都会去喝一杯。”   
  
那天Bucky喝了不少酒，他一直拉着Steve说话，他说无论上刀山下火海他都会跟Steve一起，他愿意跟着那个布鲁克林的傻小子，他说他只能送给Steve一个指南针，但是Steve一直都是他的指南针，只要跟着Steve就不会迷失方向。Bucky说刚上战场的时候，他还能为了国家和人民作战，但是那些被他们杀死的人也是人，也是士兵，那些冠冕堂皇的理由不再能支撑自己的精神，于是大家都把国家和人民缩减成身边的战友，为了你自己身边的那个人，谁都不能犹豫，不能退缩。   
  
Bucky还带着酸味儿的说美国队长今非昔比，漂亮的姑娘都会送上门来。Steve向Bucky解释Peggy不仅仅只是个漂亮的姑娘，她也是个正直勇敢善良的人。Bucky听了之后把还剩下的半杯啤酒也一饮而尽，他说，“我为你感到高兴，Steve。”   
  
晚上回营地的时候，Bucky真的喝醉了，如果没有Steve的搀扶，他甚至走不成一条直线，Steve把Bucky托回他的帐篷，替他的好朋友脱掉衣服鞋袜，盖好被子。   
  
“Steve…兄弟…我真希望我们没有分开过，我真希望你一直都在。”   
  
Steve觉得自己眼睛酸酸的，他对已经睡着的Bucky说，“我也希望，所以今后我们不要再分开了。你跑得太快，时不时也要等等我。”   
  
当Steve这样说的时候，他不可能知道这只是个美好的愿望。   
  
^ ^ ^ ^   
  
美国队长带着他的咆哮突击队节节进击，屡获战功。那时候Steve不能带着他的素描本，所以他把Peggy的小照片夹在Bucky送给他的指南针的盖内侧。虽然Steve对Peggy并没有更多的非分之想，但是他觉得也许这就是所谓的爱情，等到战争结束之后，他们可以一起去跳一支舞，再把他们之间的事情搞搞清楚。   
  
当他们不打仗的时候，后方会派来摄影记者，录制国内用的宣传电影，Steve和他的战友们会被要求表演打仗部署的日常活动。那时候他们对九头蛇的战斗已经胜利在望，只剩下一个遗留的基地，大兵们的士气振奋，所以拍摄录像的时候也格外配合。拍摄结束后Steve才发现Bucky变成了一副无精打采的样子，Steve那时候和Bucky住在同一间帐篷里，Bucky回去以后就一直在帐篷里乱打着转。   
  
“你怎么了Bucky？”   
  
Bucky一副欲言又止的样子，他走到Steve挂起来的制服旁边，摸出了自己送给Steve的谢礼，翻开指南针的盖子，看着里面的黑白照片。   
  
“怎么了Bucky？”Steve站起身走到Bucky身后。   
  
“所以你打仗的时候就一直想着自己的女朋友？”Bucky把小指南针丢给Steve。   
  
Steve对Bucky的指责感到不满，打仗的时候他从来没有为Peggy分过心，他从来都只想着完成任务，保护自己的手下不受伤害，Bucky应该比谁都清楚这一点。Steve本想顶Bucky一句，但是又意识到了Bucky的反常，他从来不会为了莫须有的罪名责备Steve。于是Steve抓住Bucky的肩膀，不让他扭头逃走，“你到底怎么了Bucky？”   
  
两个人就那么对视着，Steve看着Bucky的眼睛，试图从中发现什么蛛丝马迹，然后他真的看出了问题所在，也许在Bucky倾身上前吻他的嘴唇之前，他无法把自己的发现付诸言语，但是Bucky看他的眼神确实比以往更加炙热专注。   
  
“天啊Bucky！”Steve吓了一跳，他不得不推开Bucky，Bucky突如其来的行为搞得Steve不知所措，“你……这……该死的这是什么见鬼的玩笑！？”   
  
Bucky这次笑得比哭还难看，“我不知道这他妈是什么玩笑，Steve，我想我爱上了你，妈的见鬼。”   
  
“Bucky，别说这么奇怪的话，你和Janie……”   
  
“我们分手了，你救我回来的那天我们就分手了，当然我爱上了别人，她骂我是个混蛋。”   
  
“可是……”   
  
“没什么可是，我是个该死的变态，总想着自己最好的朋友！”Bucky有点歇斯底里的叫了起来。   
  
“Bucky……”   
  
“但是你喜欢别人对吗Steve？”   
  
Steve无法回答，他被Bucky突如其来的告白搅和的头晕脑大，还有刚刚的亲吻，那是Steve的第一个亲吻，和自己最好的朋友，Steve不知道对那个亲吻没有产生一丝一毫的厌恶感代表着什么，是呀他一直如此重视Bucky，他最好的朋友，兄弟，战友，唯一的亲人，但是……Steve慌乱的看着地面。   
  
“你应该爱Janie的，她是个好姑娘。”   
  
“我不能……你不能……归根到底说什么'应该爱的人'都是扯淡不是吗？毕竟我只能爱上我爱上的那个人呀！”Bucky突然捧住Steve的脸，逼着他再次对视，“听着Rogers，你有三十秒的时间，告诉我你也喜欢我，不然我就放弃，过时不候。”   
  
Steve盯着Bucky的眼睛，但他什么也说不出来，他需要时间，而他们此时正处于战争当中，时间是最高级的奢侈品，“听着Bucky，现在不是时候来……”   
  
“时间到Steve。我很遗憾……让我们忘了刚才的事情吧。”Bucky松开捧着Steve脸颊的手，Steve感觉到脸上一阵不舒适的凉意。Bucky朝Steve苦涩的笑了笑，径自走出了他们的帐篷。当天晚上Bucky很晚才回到他们的帐篷里，Steve装作睡着的样子，没有出声。Bucky则径直走过来，踢了踢Steve的床板。   
  
“Steve，我知道你没睡，早先很抱歉，我不知道我为什么要说那些话，我现在害怕自己干了什么无可挽回的事情……”   
  
“Buck……我只是……需要想清楚你说的事情……”   
  
“那是战后的事情了，现在什么都别想。我干了一件大傻事Steve，而你总是通情达理，忘掉今天的荒唐事吧。”Bucky再次在Steve的嘴唇上亲了亲，给了Steve一个单纯的拥抱，不夹杂任何的情欲或绝望的情绪，就好像他们还是十岁的小孩子，刚刚吵了一架，现在Bucky在给Steve陪不是，就好像他们还是全世界最要好的一对好朋友。   
  
^ ^ ^ ^   
  
第二天Bucky好像恢复了往常，他们真的忽略掉了前一天发生的事情，紧接而来的作战计划让Steve无暇顾及个人私情，他的小队是他的责任，他要保证大家的安全，要保证Bucky的安全。要做到这点Steve必须心无旁骛，就像他不能去想关于Peggy的事情一样，他也不能去想关于Bucky的事情。   
  
当Steve再也没办法停止思考Bucky的事情的时候，Bucky已经不在他身边了。   
  
“听着Rogers，……过时不候。”Steve无法把Bucky的话从脑海里驱散，无论他喝多少酒始终无法忘记。那时候他仍然无法定性自己对Bucky的感情，但是该死的他不在乎，如果可以重新来过，Steve愿意付出所有的一切换回Bucky。已经炸成废墟的小酒馆里，Peggy坐在Steve身边，握紧Steve的手。Peggy告诉Steve，他应该尊重好友的选择，Steve始终没能告诉Peggy，他不仅仅失去了最好的朋友，并不是Steve想要隐瞒什么，只是他无法把Bucky的告白说出口，他不想从别人口中听到“都结束了”的宣判。   
  
^ ^ ^ ^   
  
没人提议去寻找Bucky掉落的尸体，连Steve也没有提议，他们眼前还有最后一战，家乡危在旦夕。Steve不愿意去思考生命的价值，那是他的Bucky，没有任何可与之相比，阻止九头蛇也不能挽回Bucky的生命，但这是Steve唯一能做到的事情。他希望当战争结束，自己去寻找Bucky的下落时，他们仍然有家可回。Steve在心里暗自对Bucky承诺，带他回家，就好像他的好友不曾牺牲。   
  
跳上那架携带死神的飞机之前，Peggy给了Steve一个亲吻，“听着Rogers，……过时不候。”Steve脑海里想起了Bucky的声音。但是Bucky，时间真是现在最稀缺的东西呢，Steve只能在心里苦笑。   
  
没说任何话，Steve跃上那架飞机，现在他是灾难面前最后一道屏障，他要守护自己承诺给Bucky的未来。   
  
Steve虽然自认为勇敢，但是在不可避免的死亡面前内心仍然会颤抖，他操纵着无法停止的飞行器，意识到寻找Bucky的愿望大概也无法实现了。但是Steve交代过Howard，寻找Bucky的尸体，带回纽约，现在只能当作他的遗愿，他信任Stark可以尽全力履行。Steve从口袋里掏出Bucky送给他的礼物，翻开Peggy的黑白照片。那两个给过Steve爱的人也带给Steve勇气。他仍然没有为自己的感情得出结论，他欠Bucky一个答复，欠Peggy一支舞。撞入冰海的瞬间，Steve并没有完全摆脱恐惧，他最终的恐惧：Steve怕死亡无法让他和Bucky重聚。   
  
最后一刻，Steve想，他还欠Peggy一个解释和道歉，毕竟他爱上了别人。这个世界上只有一个人，Steve Rogers无论如何也想和他在一起。   
  
 **∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞**  
  
  
查明九头蛇的诡计并不困难，尤其是有了洞察计划的启发，一切都变得简单明了。九头蛇一直以来都在利用神盾局的资源，进行着他们自己的项目。在神盾局刚刚启动的时候，Howard Stark发起了为战后伤员开发机械假肢的研究项目，想要帮助所有的伤残士兵重新融入社会，他投入了大量资金和精力，最终也实现了高品质假肢的量产，但可想而知，考虑到成本问题最终投入市场的产品并没有最前沿的Stark技术那么高端，而最尖端的技术被已经逐渐渗透神盾局的九头蛇科学家窃取，投入了他们的冬兵计划。   
  
冒牌钢铁侠则并不是根据Tony的钢铁侠战甲改装而来，冒牌货的核心机械设计来自于神盾局的另一个机器人项目。   
  
九头蛇余党最后苟延残喘似的反击，就是把屎盆子全都扣回已经转入地下的神盾局以及基于神盾局召集的复仇者身上，让大众舆论绊住正义人士的脚。   
  
Avengers成员们决定把Bucky的经历更加严格的保密起来，如果Bucky的身世泄露，他们会陷入更大的公关危机。他们需要删除所有可得的冬兵相关的资料。所有的电子信息全都被Jarvis清扫干净，最后伙伴们集中在纽约郊外烧毁纸质文档。Bucky自己站在燃着的火焰前眼看着自己犯罪的证据被一一销毁，他的左手臂带着黑色连到肩膀的黑色手套，并没有暴露在外。   
  
“这感觉真奇怪，就像在毁尸灭迹。”Bucky忍不住感慨道。   
  
“你知道这并不意味着所有证据全部消失了，这些事情仍然有曝光的可能……”Natasha提醒道。   
  
“放心吧，我虽然不知道到时候会怎么做，但是有心理准备。”他看了Steve一眼。   
  
“我们不是在毁尸灭迹Bucky，我们每个人都是活着的证人。……我们甚至不得不一再让你回想起恐怖的经历，托着罪恶感过一辈子。但是保护这些信息以正确的方式流出，不被恶人利用也是我们的责任。而且我们现在都自愿成了你的'帮凶'，从此以后我们必须一起面对了。”Steve一边点燃手中的纸张扔进火堆里一边说着。没有任何一个人对此提出异议。   
  
Bucky双手握紧了拳头，只要有Steve在，Bucky就永远不会失去方向。有朝一日他必须站在所有伙伴身前，再次面对自己的过去，而Steve会引导他，他的伙伴们会支持他。在此之前，Bucky必须尽量用善行去填补那个没有底线的黑洞。   
  
^ ^ ^ ^   
  
纽约再次遭到炸弹袭击的威胁，Avengers成员们赶赴现场，疏散人群，Tony和Bruce两个人都穿着钢铁侠的盔甲去拆弹，毕竟这种细功夫那个绿色的大家伙可干不来，Bruce劝Tony离开他单独行动，毕竟如果有什么闪失“大家伙”总能救他，但Tony即使有盔甲保护仍然有受伤的危险。Tony以看护自己的财产（Bruce身上的战甲）为由坚持拒绝回基地。   
  
这次炸弹真的爆炸了，敌人巧妙的改装了神盾局的设计，给他们设下陷阱，Thor抡出大锤子把Bruce顶出了爆炸中心，虽然摔了个头晕眼花，但是Bruce却强迫自己冷静下来，Tony就走了霉运，炸碎的弹片毁了他双手上的推进器，他被弹到了一边，但没能逃出火海，本人还失去了意识，Jarvis尝试了半天只能代替Tony移动一条腿。   
  
Bucky想也没想带上自己的护目镜和口罩就冲进了火焰中，寻找和火焰颜色差不多的钢铁侠。Bucky的手臂让他能够轻易接触烧的滚烫的石板，但即使是低导热性的材料制成的手臂仍然开始升温，几分钟以后Bucky的左肩开始热辣辣的疼起来。终于他在橘色火焰中发现了蓝色的亮光，他一边敲着钢铁脑袋，一边把Tony从碎石块下面拖出来，该死的这比落水湿透的Steve还要沉，Bucky的肩膀终于痛到让他呲牙裂嘴，不过在Jarvis的帮助下二人成功的逃了出来。   
  
Bucky捂着他的肩膀躺在地上喘着气，Tony也醒了过来，从打开的战甲中爬了出来，烧得全身是汗。“伙计，我们扯平了。”   
  
“妈的我想我们这辈子都平不了，我需要重新接手臂Tony。”   
  
“没问题……没问题。”   
  
一脸忧心的Steve冲到Bucky身边，跪在他的左手旁边，小心翼翼的揭开贴着他肩膀的衣物。“天啊，Bucky，你这个蠢货！”Steve的头盔不知道丢到哪里去了，他金黄色的头发被烫得干匝匝的，看起来有点好笑。   
  
Bucky撤掉护目镜和口罩，低头看看自己的左肩，血肉之躯与金属相连接的地方还在往外渗着黑红的血，旧伤疤也都变成粉色肿胀起来。   
  
“我没事……Steve。”他觉得Steve的表情看起来比他自己的还难看。“别摆这张丑脸给我看。”Bucky伸手去够Steve的脸颊，想要抹平他紧皱的眉头，Steve却在中途抓住Bucky的手。   
  
“你不会又吓得要跟我绝交吧，我记得小时候我打架受了伤，你就不再理我了……”   
  
“我原先是个蠢货Bucky，那种事情再也不会发生了，现在你甩都别想甩掉我。”   
  
^ ^ ^ ^   
  
如果事先让Bucky猜测他会在何时想起自己短暂的前半生中最重要的那份感情的话，Bucky一定会选一个惊心动魄的大场面，也许有外星人入侵，他自己或者Steve命悬一线。然而事实上，他回想起来的过程简直波澜不惊。   
  
Tony摘掉了Bucky的手臂，等待他肩伤愈合，Steve则每天都泡在Bucky身边，无微不至的照顾他的饮食起居。   
  
“我感觉像个残疾人。”   
  
“你就是个残疾人Bucky。即使装上手臂也傻到脑残。”   
  
“混球！”   
  
Steve无奈的要了摇头，“也不知道谁比较混。”   
  
Bucky摇摇晃晃的站起来，决定去Avengers大厦的天井花园透透气。他推开Steve的搀扶，径直往前走，他能感觉Steve在他身后慢慢跟着，不由翘起了嘴角。   
  
那是个阳光灿烂的午后，天井花园里安静又舒适，这个人造花园充满植物和泥土的气息，没有任何不自然的感觉，Bucky坐在长椅上，看见Steve和Pepper一起走进来，他们站在远处的树下聊着天，Steve突然抬起头看向Bucky，朝Bucky挤了挤眼睛，不知道Pepper又说了句什么，Steve哈哈的笑了起来。   
  
Bucky看着那个笑容，心中升起一阵暖意，但随后触电的感觉直接把他钉死在板凳上，他张大嘴巴，发不出声音。上帝啊，Bucky觉得这一定是自己的记忆又出现了错乱，但是无论他如何搜刮自己的脑子，一个赤裸裸的现实突然摆在Bucky眼前。他曾经爱着自己最好的朋友，像爱一个情人那样，他不想把Steve让给任何其他人，他想和他永不分离。Bucky想起他和Janie分手的细节，想起他给Steve的三十秒问答，这真是糟糕透了！   
  
但更糟糕的一点是，Bucky想起了过去，意味着七十年后，他再次爱上了自己的朋友。   
  
看着不远处Steve告别了pepper，正向他走来，Bucky变得惊慌失措起来。   
  
  
 **Chapter 6**  
  
Steve从深度昏迷中清醒过来的时候，整个世界都抛下他向前奔跑了七十年，他孤零零的一个人拖在后面，甚至不知道自己是不是有意想赶上去，毕竟留在过去他感觉自己离Bucky更接近一点。失去Bucky的伤口重新撕裂，Steve觉得不管那道看不见的伤疤流过多少血，只要再碰都会重新绽开，疼痛宛若新伤。   
  
Steve仍然说不清什么是爱情。新世纪里好像没有什么不能爱的东西，如果你的“爱好”被别人辱骂，那么不用担心，肯定会有另一批人跳出来抢着维护你的权益，他们不再把相爱当做两个生命之间的联系，包含生命本身，而是单纯的标榜一个虚无缥缈的概念。从旧世界来的Steve觉得这难以理解，Steve觉得，他和Bucky的爱情从来都只围绕着Steve Rogers和Bucky Barnes这两个人，“爱情”本身一直都无关紧要。   
  
但是这些是否能被人理解仿佛已经不重要了。Peggy找到了她的爱人，她做了一番了不起的大事业，她和Howard一起，在Steve缺席的七十年里暗中保护着他的故乡，甚至可以说他们试图保卫全人类的家园。在Steve眼里他们才是真正的超级英雄。也许Steve仍然亏欠Peggy一次约会，但是Peggy已经不再需要他的解释。   
  
而Bucky……没人找到Bucky，没人知道他的身体在何处融于自然，他的灵魂又辗转何方。Steve仍然还有他不能放弃的职责和任务，他不能抱怨没有Bucky在身边的日子，因为曾经过于美好，他不能因为现在的痛苦而否定他们的过去。   
  
^ ^ ^ ^   
  
直到Bucky再次找到Steve。无论以何种情况，在何时何地相遇，Bucky仍然是Steve唯一相信的宿命。   
  
Sam在陪伴Steve踏上寻找冬兵的旅途时问过Steve他和Bucky的关系，挚友？兄弟？爱人？Steve无法作答，因为关系是两个人的事情，不是一个人能够定性的。所以他反问Sam，“如果说只要他能回到我身边，什么关系我都不在乎，那我们是怎样的关系？”Sam叹气道，“那只是你的负罪感，Steve，那不是任何一种关系。”   
  
Steve摇摇头，他不同意Sam的说法，过去的两年里，Steve一直试图回想Bucky为何对他告白，又为何反悔，慢慢的Steve觉得他能够理解Bucky大脑运作的方式，Steve意识到Bucky是如此的爱他，爱到只剩单纯的不想分别。那时候Bucky比Steve先上战场，他也比Steve更敏感于男女关系，Bucky看到的未来里，大概有无数种Steve想都没想过的分别方式在等着他们，所以他会一时冲动的想要表白，那是Bucky在内心深处对他大声叫喊，不要离开不要离开不要离开。当Bucky意识到他的行为可能恰恰适得其反的时候，他才又跑回来道歉。那时候Bucky一直强调着“战争结束之后”，误以为这样分别就不会发生在战场上。   
  
直到七十年后从沉睡中苏醒，Steve才被同一种情感包围，他希望Bucky能回到他身边，无论以何种形式，他只是单纯的不想分别。Steve每天都听见自己的内心对着一个虚幻的影子在叫喊，不要离开不要离开不要离开。每次Steve需要勇气和力量面对未来的时候，他就只能用各种办法回到过去，他会不断的去重播打仗时让他无比头疼厌烦的宣传录影，去看Bucky在屏幕后面的笑容。如果Bucky只觉得Steve是他的人生指南，那他实在太小看自己对Steve人生的引导作用了。   
  
Steve和Sam追逐了Bucky几个月的时间，最终他的Bucky自己摆脱了敌人的追捕，带着迷茫的眼神来到Steve的面前。“Rogers，我想我需要见你。我们需要……谈谈。”Steve冲上去接住Bucky因为伤痛和体力不支而倾倒的身体。   
  
再也不会放手，Steve这样想着。   
  
  
 **∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞**  
  
  
Steve显然发现了Bucky的不对劲，“你怎么了？不舒服吗？也许我该带你回病房。”   
  
Bucky挥了挥手手臂拒绝，但是因为无法平衡差点没栽倒在长椅上。   
  
“到底怎么了？”Steve抓住Bucky的肩膀变得一脸严肃。   
  
Bucky的脑子拼命转着，即使现在Bucky想起了他的感情，他不能确定Steve是否已经把这件小事情遗忘在脑后。毕竟他们不曾谈起过真正的感情。该死的，Bucky对当初自己三十秒抢答的馊主意后悔不已。   
  
“你又想起了什么吗？”Steve不依不饶的问道。   
  
“你呢？过去的事情你完全记得一清二楚吗Steve？”   
  
“我当然记得，一清二楚，我从小记性就不错。”   
  
“所以你也记得，我曾经……向你表白过的事情？”   
  
Steve的表情明显僵了一下，Bucky知道他一定记得。“那你为什么不告诉我！？为什么还把我送出去和其他女人瞎搞！？Steve！”   
  
“Bucky如果你还记得的话，我们什么也没做过，你还试图说服我忘了那件事……而且那是你的主观感受，如果你不自己想起来，我怎么知道你的感情还没过期？”   
  
“Steven Rogers！”Bucky觉得他要气得冒烟了。   
  
“……对不起，Bucky，刚刚那句不算数，让我重新说。这件事我不能逼你想起来，就像我只能去打猎一样，我只能……尽可能的对你好，然后盼望你能想起来。”   
  
Bucky总是拿认真的Steve没办法，Steve总是对的。Bucky叹了口气，“这么说你希望我想起来？”   
  
“我一直希望你可以想起来……”   
  
“嘿，真抱歉打扰你们谈情说爱，但是我们需要借美国队长一用，我们刚刚发现了九头蛇组织纽约爆炸和地铁袭击的案件的基地，准备来个突袭。”Natasha突然从Steve的背后冒了出来。   
  
Steve和Bucky都吓了一跳，“Natasha，没人跟你说过偷听别人说话很不礼貌吗？”   
  
“这你不能怪我，整个大楼都被Jarvis监控，Tony在会议室里公放你们的谈话内容我可阻止不了他。”Natasha耸耸肩，Bucky觉得自己脸上一瞬间升高了好几度。   
  
“Romanoff女士！”不知什么地方突然想起了Jarvis的声音，“Stark先生并没有公放任何私人谈话，所有大楼内的隐私谈话都是由我处理，只有涉及安全隐患的谈话内容Stark先生才有权限收听，更不能公放。Stark公司又很严格的保护员工个人隐私的条例。你不能把自己的不当行为嫁祸给……”   
  
“行了Jarvis！”Natasha耸耸肩，打断了这个过分正经又热衷于维护主人名声的人工智能，“我只是开个玩笑，想看看两个超级士兵脸红什么样子。”   
  
“好了，Natasha，现在你得逞了。”Bucky一根手指指向Natasha，“快走吧，任务重要。”   
  
Natasha刚要转身，Steve却停下来，回头对Bucky说道，“既然你都想起来了，”Steve说着低头吻了Bucky的嘴唇，那只是个简短的，单纯的，带着安抚性质的亲吻，但是Steve却认真的对Bucky说道，“听着，Bucky，我爱你，朋友，兄弟，爱人随便你怎么理解都是对的。鉴于咱俩经历过的所有倒霉事儿，只是为了以防万一，我必须现在都告诉你。叫别人陪你一起回病房，等我回来。”   
  
“我也爱你，Steve。”Bucky伸出右手，和Steve碰了碰拳头。“等你回来。”   
  
“天啊，对拳头！”Natasha连翻了三个白眼，“你们两块老化石作为一对同性恋，简直直的我心绞痛。还有我记得跟你说过公共场合……”   
  
“公共场合示爱让人不舒服，我知道Natasha，所以还有一句话我得交给你，叫做非礼勿视。”Steve拖着Natasha离开了。   
  
Bucky想着他和Steve的经历，他们对彼此的感情，以及他们关系的现状，一切都朝着不可预知的方向一路狂奔，这样的发展他和Steve谁也不曾预料到过。但是无论时间如何变迁，他们的经历如何改变，Bucky和Steve的相互影响总是指向最好的方向，这点一成不变。Bucky听说过时间永恒循环的理论，冥冥之中有什么看不见的力量在拉着Bucky和Steve的手兜着圈子，但只要Steve还是Steve，Bucky还是Bucky，他们就不会被黑暗完全淹没，只要还有彼此，他们总能回到阳光照耀下。   
  
21世纪最流行穿越的假设，如果能够见到过去的自己，你会给对方留下什么忠告和寄语？Bucky想如果现在让他和八十多年前那个少年相遇的话，他唯一可以说的就是——请拥抱自己的命运吧。因为Bucky尚且需要全部的过去，来达到此时此刻。   
  
如果体会过片刻欢愉，便须感激永恒宇宙。   
  
Bucky想，等到Steve回来的时候，他还要再说一句谢谢你。


End file.
